Flames and Roses
by belle9710
Summary: What if Hades had been cursed to find true love, as the Beast had been? Instead of finding Beast, Belle goes in place of her father with Hades to the Underworld. What happens when you put a beautiful Disney heroine with a hot-tempered flaming Disney villain? You'll have to read to find out what happens in this unconventional tale as old as time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Over the years, many stories have been told about the merciless and cruel lord of the underworld, Hades. These tales are often in disagreement about what exactly changed him and dismantled his cold heart. But all of them have something in common: they are the ultimate proof that love can conquer anything, whether it be ancient curses or stubborn hearts. One example of such a stubborn heart is Lord Hades himself, who was one of the most powerful gods of ancient Greece. But not many know his true story: about how love saved his life and gave him renewed faith and the ability to have hope once again.

Hades was one of the three most powerful gods of ancient Greece, as well as Zeus and Poseidon, but he was not always a villain. Originally, he was kind and well respected on Mt. Olympus, continuously and highly sought after for advice by the gods and goddesses for solutions regarding day to day concerns and the struggles of the mortals that lived below, on Earth. Hades had enjoyed ruling the Underworld in those days, since it meant that he was able to affect the afterlife of the mortals, and strived to make the melancholy and frightening mood of death less morose.

But several months later, something changed within Hades, and his power that he had once used for good now became used for villainous and dark acts. Instead of helping the mortals, he often cursed them to a fate as equally horrifying as death itself. Dark One, Death, or Lord Death, were the new names for Hades, and now instead of welcoming death with open arms, mortals dreaded of the day that they would be sent to his awful kingdom to dwell forever.

Once accepted and revered by the Olympians, Hades was disowned from his own "family" for failing to uphold the reputation of being a "normal" and respectable god. In ancient Greece, when someone is disowned from their family, all ties are cut and that person (or god) is no longer related to anyone in that family, meaning that Zeus was no longer Hades' brother and Hercules was no longer his nephew. One exception had been made to this tradition of cutting all ties, however. Since the mother of the three powerful gods, Lady Rhea, was disowned along with Hades, she could remain his mother, since Zeus had decided that Hades should be allowed to have the one family member that no one wanted. So, Rhea was forced to leave Mt. Olympus with her youngest son and move into the Underworld, since she had been accused by the other deities of conspiring with him, supporting him in carrying out all of his devious acts, and committing crimes against the Olympians.

Even though centuries had passed since that fateful day, Hades was no less angry or resentful. If anything, his feelings of hatred had deepened, and he hated all the gods and goddesses with an equally strong passion. But now he sought to take out his anger on someone else, two creatures of his, more specifically his minions, Pain and Panic. It didn't matter that, for once, they hadn't actually done anything wrong. Hades didn't care, torture was torture. But if he was honest with himself, it never made him feel better about anything. Almost guilty, actually. But hey, minion roasting was still a convenient way to pass the time.

Minion roasting was a newly added pastime from just a few centuries ago, when all of his troubles had first begun. Hades felt that this was the best way to think of fitting punishments for those who had tried to back out of a binding deal that they had made with him, or had offered him something in return that was very obviously insulting. This was the best way to brighten his mood and console himself after yet after another failed scheme. His ex-brother, Zeus, threw thunderbolts at targets, but that was mainly for fun and entertainment. Zeus had always enjoyed showing off to the other gods and goddesses. The only time he was ever truly angry was if Hades left his place down under, or someone went after Hercules and Meg.

 _More like Jerkules_. Herc had been a thorn in his side ever since he was a baby, and now that he had married his ex-minion, Megara, and became a "true hero", the horridness of his situation had only escalated. He didn't belong on Mount Olympus or Earth, and he hated the Underworld, but there was nowhere else to go since it was the only home that he knew.

Long, miserable years of neglect and constant abuse by the other gods and goddesses had caused Hades to become cruel and heartless, and he had begun to realize that he no longer cared about anyone else, and now lived to torture anyone who dared get in his way. Little did he know that all that was about to change. As Hades was about to leave the throne room, the three Fates suddenly materialized in front of him, holding their precious eye in one twisted, gnarled hand.

"We have come to give you a warning, though we aren't so sure if you deserve it," the tallest Fate, Lachesis, spoke with an icy tone.

"Of course, you have even worse news for me. What's next, after being exiled from Mount Olympus, Zeus has decided that a more fitting punishment for me would be to use my own mortal potion against me? Wouldn't that be ironic? Is that it? All you ever tell me lately is bad news." Hades spoke with an equally cold tone and was about to scream, when suddenly, Atropos, the shortest and most horrifying Fate, stepped in. Her empty sockets were filled with darkness and heightened her grotesqueness.

"Be warned, Lord Hades, your temper may not serve you so well any longer (as if it ever has). You shall soon meet a beautiful girl who shall be the light to your darkness, and return you to the man you used to be, once called Aidoneus. However, you may find that she may not obey your will so easily, and shall have to see the goodness (if any) that lay deep in your heart. If you chase her away with your cruelty, you will never be granted this chance again and you will cease to exist."

Hades could only stare, speechless for the first time in centuries. The Fates had not only lost an eye, they'd lost their minds. No one would ever dream of loving him and he had absolutely no intention of loving someone back. He was a villain; he had an image to maintain. Love was simply not part of the deal, unless it were another villain. The man he used to be was gone, lost forever among the winds of change, never to be found. The Fates were right; he didn't deserve a warning, because he didn't care, but he did want more of an explanation about his "upcoming disappearance."

"How could I cease to exist? You said Zeus wouldn't use the mortal potion on me."

"Zeus has sought out the highest level of magic and power in order to cast a curse on you. He has sought out the power of Uranus, the grandfather of all the gods. All the gods and goddesses have agreed to this verdict. This curse has already begun to take effect. Have you not noticed why you suddenly feel younger?"

"No, I haven't. But curse or no curse, I am satisfied with the way I am and the way my life has turned out. The situation is not ideal, but it's not completely horrifying. And anyway, I don't believe any of you about this "curse" for one second. And for the record, ladies, as touching as this is, I will never love someone or want to love someone, because no one is desperate enough to love me! Aidoneus is dead; I don't understand why you think he can just come back and besides, I wouldn't go back to being the old, pathetic me even if there were a thousand girls willing to fall in love with me!

I have enough problems in the Underworld to deal with without worrying about my own problems. I don't really have time to try and supposedly "win someone over". Just out of curiosity," Hades added as an afterthought, "how long do I have until my supposed "death", and why does me feeling younger affect anything?"

The Fates sighed in frustration. "In case you haven't noticed, your immortality is beginning to disappear. Your age matters because your age is now that of a mortal. Zeus has decreed that once you reach the age of 22, once again, the age you were when you first became cruel and selfish, you will die. You have one year, Lord Hades, since you are 23, once again. If by your 22nd birthday, you find a girl to love and love you back, you will become immortal again, but restored as your old self, as Aidoneus. You only have one chance and if you waste it, don't say we didn't warn you! And beware of your diminishing magic!" The Fates immediately disappeared after that, leaving an angry and bewildered Hades in their wake. Ignoring the stares from his two minions, Pain and Panic, he raced out of the room and slammed the door.

"Oh, did you see the look on his face? We're toast now, Pain." Panic said, of course, while panicking, hence his namesake. Hades had very painful memories of love, since he had once felt that way towards a beautiful goddess, during the first years of officially being a god. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, who was not only vain, but also very rude. She had rejected an offer of a date almost immediately and was now married to Hephaestus, god of the forge. What made the rejection even more of an insult was that Hephaestus was crippled.

Several centuries ago, Hades was a completely different man. His name used to be Aidoneus, or Aidon for short. He had short, wavy, black hair and striking blue eyes. He was handsome enough to make any goddess swoon over him. He was also strong and kind, and was well respected by all the gods and goddesses. He had even held a high position on the Council of the Gods, in third position after Zeus and his other brother Poseidon, God of the Seas. He was devoted to the welfare of both gods and mortals and always made suggestions on how life could be improved in both above and below. He also was wise and just, listening to all sides of a situation, and was skilled at rallying everyone together for causes that would benefit everyone.

However, after the rejection by Aphrodite, everyone began to see him in a different light. As a result of such cruel treatment, he changed his name to Hades, became more volatile, and no longer counselled anyone, since he no longer felt anyone deserved kindness or advice. No one would listen to him anymore anyway. He also became become cruel and selfish. He was jealous of Hephaestus and couldn't understand what he was lacking. He felt that he was far more intelligent and significantly more handsome than Hephaestus was.

Aphrodite chose Hephaestus because of her vanity and constant desire to be adored day and night by a man. She didn't want to be his equal, she wanted to be the most important and most desirable. Hades was unaware of that though, only seeing that he wasn't good enough simply because he didn't hold Aphrodite above everything else. Apparently, Zeus had cast a curse on him: until someone could restore the light to Hades by becoming his true love and could erase the darkness now festered in his heart, he would be horrifying to look at, and all would be frightened by the mere sight of him. Immediately, dark blue replaced his started normal flesh and flames burst from his hands. His appearance had changed then, but so had his heart. It had turned to ice and stone.

Hades no longer used his powers for good, instead he studied dark magic and slowly transformed into a villain with immense power. No one could destroy him and most importantly, no one could ever hurt him again. He was no longer weak and foolish. He decided that he would never bother to try and break the curse. Zeus thought he was punishing him, but Hades felt that Zeus had finally done something useful. Instead of spending time in the company of the other deities, Hades could now continue working on his plans for conquering Olympus and was able to commit to learning more spells. For once, he was strong and would always win. That was, until he met his match, Zeus's son, Hercules.

Hercules not only had the support of his father, but the support of all the gods and goddesses on Mt. Olympus. He was the only person that had ever defeated Hades. After Hercules had won and had saved Mount Olympus, Hades became even more reclusive and no longer attempted to take over Mt. Olympus. After all, what was the point of continuing to chase such as foolish dream? Hercules would always be there to win once again.

And now that Meg was gone too, Hades had no motivation to stop being a villain and care about someone once again. His heart had been broken once again, only this time it was by a mortal woman, not a goddess. How could he ever have believed that Meg could love him? She had always hated him, and made a point of showing her contempt for him. With that last and most painful blow, Hades swore that he would never again love someone who did not love him back.

There was almost no hope now for someone to mend his tortured soul, or to see past the anger and hurt that lay deep within him. Now, only a shred of his humanity was left, and it was fading fast. One year, though, that was hardly any time at all. Even if he wanted to save himself, he didn't have enough time. It had taken centuries of hate and humiliation from Zeus to turn Hades into the one of the darkest and most powerful villains in the world. Love and joy were no longer of any importance to him, except for the desire for vengeance and the exhilaration of finding the weaknesses of anyone foolish enough to cross the Dark One, which was now how people addressed the Lord of the Dead. No one was daring enough to call him Hades, unless they wished to make a foolish and life-threatening deal with him.

But very few dared to cross his path, and most wished that they would never have a day where they would thoughtlessly call out to him and make a devil's bargain. Many thought that they could outsmart him and find a way out of such binding contracts. But there was no way out, and all who made a deal were in his debt for the rest of their lives.

Most of the people who did summon Hades did so for the sake of their loved ones, turning an act of selflessness into an act of absurdity and false hope. For those that were bound by a contract with Hades would never be truly free from his cold grasp and ruthlessness. The most common way that people paid off their debt was by working for Hades in the Underworld. Megara had been one example of this, but she had always been the first one to be able to get out of her contract early.

Pain and Panic, however, had not made any deals. They had existed as long as the Underworld had, and therefore, would always work for Hades, as long as he was always the ruler of the Underworld. The two of them hoped that that would never change. As cruel as he was, he was the best one to be in charge. Hecate, a powerful witch, also wanted to rule the Underworld, but if she were in charge, everything would be much worse than Hades could ever make it.

Despite their forced servitude to Hades and the constant pain and torture that they had endured throughout the years, Pain and Panic still managed to keep a cheerful face and would never desert Hades for anything. They had developed a fierce sense of loyalty for him over the years and would do anything for him, no matter the cost. The one thing they couldn't do was make him happy. No one could. Hades thought that being a villain and causing mischief and mayhem made his life complete, but deep down inside of him he knew that it wasn't enough. Something was missing. And he was beginning to get tired of causing misery and torture to others. There wasn't any real reward or purpose to it and he was beginning to realize that there never had been. It would have been alright as simply a pastime, but as a daily habit, it was pointless.

Unknown to Hades, there lived a young girl far above the cold grasps of the Underworld, in another world. Well, not quite another world. She lived in a small town near Paris, France. Her name was Isabelle. However, most people called her Belle, and she was about to be Hades' second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The townsfolk of Paris thought Belle was crazy, wandering all day with a book in her hand and looking after her father, Maurice. Maurice was the town inventor, but his inventions almost never worked. "He'll never make anything useful," people used to say, but Belle and her older sister, Megara, believed in him. Their faith allowed him to keep trying and never give up, even when the odds didn't look so good. As Belle walked through town, an arrogant young man named Gaston, who was the town hero/hunter, sauntered up to her.

He hated books, and had been one of the first to start the rumors that Belle and her father were crazy, just because she hadn't accepted his offer for a date. One rejection didn't keep him from continuing to pursue her though.

 _As crazy as she is, Belle is the most beautiful girl in town, and I must marry her!_ Gaston was desperate to have Belle as his wife, and was willing to go to any means necessary to achieve that goal. He considered himself to be the most handsome man in the world, and felt that he deserved the best that there was, as far as looks go. Nothing else mattered to him.

He had long black hair and piercing blue eyes, but he was heartless and selfish. However, everyone in town considered him flawless and unable to do any wrong. In their minds, Belle was strange and undeserving of someone as magnificent as Gaston. Gaston was their idol; he was someone that all the men in the village wanted to be and who all the women wanted to marry.

Belle didn't see it that way though; she cared more about what was in someone's heart. To her, what was inside was more important than the outside. If Gaston even had a heart, he would only be able to love himself. Suddenly, Gaston rushed over, cornered Belle, and grabbed her book. In a small town like Belle's, it was not uncommon for people to know the habits of everyone else and then judge them very harshly. In Belle's case, reading was not a popular past time in the village, and she was scorned for her views and the way she boldly, but not unkindly, expressed her opinions and what she thought of the villagers' contempt for learning and knowledge. Both her and her sister Megara had been highly educated. Maurice had paid for excellent tutors for them when they lived in Paris, before they lost everything and had to move.

Down in the Underworld, books were highly respected, at least by Hades. He found the pursuit of knowledge a very thrilling experience, especially since he had little companionship, endless amounts of time to spend, and lived mainly in solitude. However, both Belle and Hades were very unaware that their lives were about to change dramatically, and maybe for the better.

Gaston was also unaware of these upcoming events and went about his daily routine of irritating Belle with his callousness and vulgarity, as well as being completely blind to her lack of affection for him. He was very conceited as well as narcissistic, constantly believing he was the best.

"Hello Belle," Gaston casually remarked, carelessly flipping through Belle's book trying to make sense of it, eventually giving up and began smirking immediately, realizing a good way to attract her attention.

"Bonjour, Gaston. May I have my book, please?" Belle was a little irritated, but she was very kind and sincere, and tried not to show Gaston how much he aggravated her. She often wished that he would just leave her alone and flirt with the other girls instead. After all, there were so many girls in the village who would do anything for him, and would die for just one look at him.

"How can you read this? There are no pictures," Gaston spoke again, hoping Belle would see his point of view and realize that books were useless and served very little purpose. The truth was that, however, there was so much more to reading and stories than just pages with words on them.

Belle sighed in frustration. _Doesn't anyone understand?_ _I guess not_. She often wished that she could tell someone other than her father about how she felt.

"Well some people use their imagination and can imagine a more exciting life than this. Nothing ever happens here." _Or at least not with you always getting in the way and trying to change me._

"Actually, it could," Gaston remarked. "Belle, everyone here knows that you aren't normal like everyone else. But if you married me, all that could change, and I could make everyone see how great you are. So, what do you say?"

"What kind of a girl do you think I am, that I will continue to let you insult and try to change me?" Belle retorted. She was furious; he couldn't just change her or her father. He had no right to.

"I'd assume you were like all the other girls; they would do anything for me. But obviously, you need time to think about my generous offer, so I will give you until tomorrow. Until then, my love." Gaston blew a kiss to Belle and walked away as all the other girls grew faint.

"What could Belle possibly be waiting for?" they said to each other. "Gaston is the best there is! And he is so handsome!"

Belle retrieved her book from out of the mud where Gaston had suddenly "dropped" it, cleaned it off with her apron, and ran home close to tears. She wished that her father was healthier so that they could leave town, but as it was, the fever he had was nearly killing him. He managed to cheer up a little bit every day though, when Belle brought him his invention book and a freshly sharpened pencil.

She still remembered the things he used to tell her about what life would be like far away from the town and every day was filled with new adventures and places to explore. Belle wished that they could move to Greece with Megara and her husband, Hercules, but she knew that it was impossible. Maurice would never leave France; he would just move to a different town. Belle wanted to see the world, including all the different countries and cities that were mentioned in some of her favorite books.

Thinking of those dreams that she and her father had had so long ago helped her to get through all of life's most difficult moments, and to dream for better things. But Belle pushed those thoughts of her dreams aside for now, since Maurice was still very ill and needed her full care and attention. She could only hope that the illness wasn't fatal. She had already lost her mother to scarlet fever, and she couldn't bear to lose her father too.

Quickly, Belle walked up the steps to the cottage, and went over to the coffee table. The table was left from the days when she had her whole family together and her life was complete. Now it felt like she was missing something. Belle couldn't understand the feeling at all; her papa loved her more than anything, even his inventions. Maybe she was just slightly jealous of Meg and Hercules, and their constant adventures. Or maybe she was missing true love, like the kind she read about in her books and had seen with her sister, however, it certainly wasn't with Gaston. Back in the Underworld, Hades was feeling the same emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Belle reached toward the mahogany table, she heard her father call out to her. "Belle, come quickly," Maurice moaned and coughed as he called her. As Belle ran into his room, she noticed something different about him. His face was pale, and his lunch tray had remained untouched. He looked at her weakly, barely able to raise his head, hoping that she knew that now was the time for her to let him go. Immediately, tears began to stream down Belle's face.

An alarm went off loudly in the Underworld. Pain and Panic, Hades' short and small minions, panicked and ran in circles screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Alright, alright, what's the problem down here, boys? And who has the code for that alarm?" Hades strode irritably into the room, his threatening gaze fixed on his sorry excuse for minions. Almost every other villain in the world had better minions than him, well, everyone except Jafar; he had a "treacherous parrot", who was now teamed up with Aladdin and Jasmine. However, most villains hadn't had to create their own minions. Where had he gone wrong?

"We don't know. Maybe this is part of the change that the Fates mentioned, seeming how France is out of our range. And I think the code is your mother's maiden name." Panic, the more logical one, said factually. The range of the Underworld was only as far as Crete. No one knew that the Fates had intervened and extended the range to France temporarily, just long enough for Hades to meet someone who would change his life forever.

"Well, this is just great. As if I don't have enough problems down here. I must now deal with another country's problem."

"Should we take care of this, your flame fullness?" the minions faithfully asked, eager to leave the Underworld and have a break from always being scorched or burned whenever they messed up.

"No need to trouble yourselves, boys. I think it's about time I went to France anyway. I am really in need of a vacation and a break from Club Dead. I'll be back within the hour, unless someone else sets me off while I'm up there. "After a quick wave, Hades went up in a puff of smoke on his way to Paris.

When Hades got there, he immediately noticed how different the world above was and how much it had changed since he had last seen it. France was so different from Greece. At first, he thought that this was the wrong place, and then he realized. Paris and Thebes are two complete opposites. Hades noticed an open glass window in the room and could tell that it was cold outside and saw that there was sparkling white snow fresh on the ground.

Since Greece has a Mediterranean climate, Hades had never seen very much snow before or felt very cold temperatures. Not that he felt cold. Hades never felt anything, neither temperatures nor emotions, except anger, but now that he was turning into his younger self again, he was beginning to wish that he'd worn a cloak. Suddenly, Hades noticed that there was someone else in the room. A young woman was knelt down by her father's bed.

Belle continued to gaze at her father in sorrow. He was truly gone now. Just then, Belle became aware of someone else's presence in the room. Hades. Hades looked at the girl knelt down. Her hair was brown, tied neatly in a blue ribbon, except for that single stray strand of hair, near her forehead. She had sparkling brown eyes, with flecks of green in them, but right now, her eyes were filled with tears, which looked like tiny crystals. She was amazingly beautiful; she even topped Meg's beauty. The thought snuck up on him and startled him; who was he to notice a woman's, least of all a mortal's, beauty?

 _This must be her father._ For the first time in centuries, Hades suddenly felt a flicker of an emotion. Guilt. This must be the diminishing of power that the Fates had mentioned earlier. He hadn't felt like this since he first became the Lord of the Underworld. He realized it was his fault she was in tears, but couldn't understand why he should be concerned about her. After all, she was only a mortal. Suddenly, the girl spoke to him, looking straight into his bold yellow eyes.

"Are you Hades, Lord of the Underworld?" Belle spoke softly, trying not to upset Hades. Despite not being properly introduced, Belle knew who Hades was, from all the battles Hercules, her brother-in-law, had told her regarding him against Hades. Nervously, she tried to gather the courage to look him directly in the eyes. _Was it considered rude to stare at one of the most powerful Gods in the universe? From what Hercules told me about Hades, I should watch what I say or do. Who knows what this man is really like, if he is even a man at all?_

When she looked up, Belle noticed that there were flames instead of hair at the top of his head and his skin was a dark shade of blue. His eyes were perhaps the most frightening part, instead of gentle look, they were a bold yellow that seemed to stare right through your soul. _Maybe he actually could see through someone's soul. If he can, does he know what I'm thinking right now or how frightened I am?_ She could only look at him for a moment, before turning away quickly and closing her eyes, hoping he couldn't see right through her.

"How do you know who I am, if you're in France?" Hades responded, quite confused. Even Wonder Breath hadn't known who he was. Or maybe he had and had just pretended to not know him. After all, they had had lots of "encounters" when Hercules was a teenager. Just thinking about the hundreds of thunderbolts that had hit him during those awful years almost made Hades want to scream. Right now though, it seemed that the most important thing was to keep this girl talking. It seemed like another opportunity to strike a deal was well on its way.

Maybe she could become an ally instead of another enemy. So far, it didn't seem like she had any connections whatsoever to Jerkules. Maybe he could use this to his advantage for once. He was ready to make another binding deal, something he hadn't done in what felt like centuries.

"I read about you in this book about Greek mythology, but I didn't know you actually existed. I wasn't expecting that." Belle glanced quickly at her book, then feeling slightly embarrassed and somewhat guilty for lying to him. But she couldn't tell him the truth. If he knew who she was, he would never bring her father back to life and would probably consider it the ultimate revenge on Hercules. She refused to let that happen. Hercules and Meg had been through enough as it was, and she desperately needed her father back. She felt so lost without him.

Strangely enough, Hades didn't yell or lose his temper. Instead he held out his skeleton-like hand to touch the leather spine. It had been a long time since he had seen a mythology or historical book, least of all one about him. He used to love to read, and had even built a grand library in the Underworld, filled with all the books in the world, from every country and written in the most popular languages. However, those books had been neglected for years and were most likely were coated in several layers of dust. With haste, he handed the girl back her book and decided to do something he had never done before.

"Normally, bringing someone back to life after death is against my policy, but I am willing to make a deal with you. I'll give your father back his life in exchange for you staying with me in the Underworld for all eternity. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand, knowing very well that she would accept the terms to the agreement. According to Hades, women were very predictable. How wrong he was to be about that.

For example, when Meg had lost her first boyfriend, Adonis, to a fatal illness, she had immediately rushed to the Underworld to beg Hades to revive him. She had been more than willing to sell Hades her soul and all had turned out well (in his mind anyway), at least until Jerkules came along. Hades couldn't help but wonder if Meg could have fallen in love with him if the hero hadn't come along.

Then again, maybe Hades was just rushing into another deal that could backfire on him. Perhaps he should think more about the possible loopholes of this contract. What if this girl also had a boyfriend who would do anything to get her back? He wasn't in the mood for another fight with someone over a girl. It had been painful enough with Hercules. But it was too late for that now, he would just have to accept the consequences and move on, no matter what happened.

After his failure to take over Olympus, nothing else could come close to that pain and suffering. And besides, having a living mortal girl in the Underworld might not be so bad. He certainly needed the company. Pain and Panic were so dull and useless compared to this girl. Despite the sorrow she was most likely experiencing, there was still spark and determination in her. But how could he possibly know that? It seemed as if fate (or the Fates) were against him and determined to make him feel some kind of connection to her. But if so, then having her be a new minion, as Megara had been, was definitely wasn't going to be the right fit. He would find a use for her later. Maybe just keep her around as someone to talk to, if she would be willing to listen. If you'll pardon the pun, the Underworld was dead.

Hades couldn't understand what was making him so different and weak towards a mortal, but he intended to find out soon. Maybe this girl held the key to unlock his heart of stone or maybe there wasn't a key. Was she the girl of the Fates' prediction? Could she be _the one?_ Either way, the change in company would most certainly be worth it. He looked again; it was too crazy, and since when did he have enough patience or kindness to even consider falling in love? Besides, love was useless. He needed to remember what had happened before, no matter how much time had passed since then. Nothing had changed. Nothing would ever change.

"What's in it for you?" Belle responded quickly, snapping Hades out of his reverie. After all, she had to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into. She didn't want to be around someone who was just as arrogant and rude as Gaston, but she realized she might not have a choice. If nothing else, she had to remember who she was doing this for. She had to be brave for him.

 _Good question. One I don't even have the answer to_. Hades thought. But he didn't say it aloud. He knew that would scare her off. Besides, he was far too hideous to ever be loved, as his brother Zeus constantly reminded him, subtly, while also reminding him that only someone like his magnificent son could find a beauty and be truly happy. Villains never had happy endings, ever. He had to think quickly though; she was obviously expecting an answer. He needed to prevent his confusion from being so obvious. He had a fearsome reputation to live up to, as Lord of the Underworld. He needed to start acting like it.

"Friendship," Hades said quickly. "It's extremely lonely down in the Underworld and it would help to have someone to talk to occasionally. Besides, dead souls can't exactly carry on a conversation very well."

Belle laughed a little at first, but then resumed her tearful look. "Alright, I accept your offer Lord Hades. My life for my father's."

In that instant, Maurice woke up, just in time to see his beloved daughter leave with Hades to the Underworld. He had a horrible feeling then that he might never see Belle again. He watched his beloved daughter disappear with the Lord of the Underworld and lost all hope.

No matter what it took, he would find some way to rescue Belle from that monster. But who would be brave enough to venture down into the Underworld just to save Belle? Normally Maurice would be thinking of Hercules, but he and Meg had already gone down to the Underworld more times than anyone else. Hades would be expecting him.

No, Maurice would have to send someone less obvious. Someone Hades would never suspect. Immediately, a name popped into his mind. _Gaston._ Maurice decided that he would go to the town's local tavern to beg Gaston for his help, no matter what or who the price was. After all, Gaston was a fine and well-respected young man, and Belle could do worse than him. It would be a good match for her.

As much as he hated to send the person Belle disliked the most to rescue her, there was no one else close enough that was qualified enough to make this kind of dangerous journey, and by the time Hercules would get the message, it might be too late for Belle. Maurice couldn't bear to lose her. Besides Megara, she was all he had left as a memory of his wife. But unlike Meg, Belle was almost the exact image of Jeanette, his beloved wife.

As soon as Maurice walked into the tavern, he went straight to Gaston and told him everything. Gaston seemed to be considering it for a moment when he finally said, "What's in it for me if I rescue Belle? After all, it's a death wish to fight with The Dark One."

"If you can find her and rescue her, you can marry her, Gaston. I'm counting on you." Maurice promised. _Belle, please forgive for this, but I have no other choice._

"Of course, old man. No one takes anything that belongs to Gaston and lives to tell about it." Gaston smiled wickedly. _Now Belle will have no choice but to marry me. Especially since her father now wants us together._

Meanwhile, Hades had already taken Belle to the Underworld and was beginning to feel more conflicting emotions by the second. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so guilty or why he suddenly wanted to bring the girl back to her father and forget the whole deal. It wasn't like him at all. He never showed kindness or mercy to anyone. The Fates were definitely torturing him. Maybe he really was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They arrived in the Underworld in just under three minutes, possibly less, with Belle counting every second. Belle still had her book with her, and she held onto it tightly. This was nothing like meeting the prince in her fairytale stories. However, she had to remember that you couldn't judge a book by its cover, or in this case, a god by his appearance. Hades was the complete opposite of the princes in her stories, though. And so far, a "heart of gold" did not seem to be one of his shining qualities. As if he had any good qualities to him at all. He instilled fear into the heart of anyone who saw him.

Belle looked around at what was to be her new home for all of eternity. Everything was so different. There were no colors except for black, blue, and dark grey. The foreboding castle was even worse. The grass was dried up and there was a large black gate surrounding the entire garden. The roses were black and wilted, but the sharp thorns remained. Had they simply grown that way, or had they been neglected?

Hades didn't seem like the type to garden and actually take care of something. The River Styx was even more dismal and foreboding. The river was dark blue and had thousands of souls drifting through it. Belle shivered slightly. Hopefully she wouldn't have to look at the dead souls too often, if ever. _And to think that that could have been Papa, all alone in this frightening place with no one to take care of him._ Suddenly, Hades spoke to her, snapping her out of her frightening visions of torture and pain.

"Well, you know my name, but I don't know yours. And why did you call me, "Lord"?" Hades remarked, although his tone didn't exactly express friendliness or kindness, only a casual curiosity, and a hint of bitterness.

"My name is Isabelle, but most people call me Belle. Or at least they used to. And to answer your second question, I just assumed that was how everyone addressed you. I didn't mean to offend you. Besides, I could never address someone as "Death" like everyone else does." The girl replied sadly, remembering the way things were.

 _Offend me?_ No one had ever been concerned about that before. To most people, saying any name was better than saying "Hades" directly. And no one had ever called him "lord" even though technically he was of nobility, but specifically he was actually a king. Hades realized that his questions were pointless now and he had no idea what to say next. The silence so far was killing him. He didn't think sympathy mattered at all at this point.

Due to his royal upbringing after the great Battle of the Olympians vs the Titans (also known as the Titanomachy), Hades knew several languages including Greek (obviously), Latin, and French. His mother had always given him and his ex-brothers the best of everything, including education. But Poseidon and Zeus had blown off most of the lessons. Maybe that could help him not seem so much like a monster, even though deep down he didn't deserve any kindness or compassion, least of all hers.

Looking at him, you wouldn't guess that he knew such a romantic language but being God of the Dead meant he was responsible for knowing as many languages as possible in order to talk to the souls from other countries or different parts Greece. Some were French immigrants, and anyone who was smart or educated knew Latin. _If only I had my normal appearance back, then maybe she wouldn't be so frightened._ Hades used to be handsome before his anger and ruthlessness got the better of him. But then again, maybe it wouldn't make any difference at all.

"I haven't been addressed like that in years. Just Hades is fine. I'll show you to your room now. Also, you are forbidden to enter the West Tower."

"What's in the West…?"

Belle didn't have a chance to finish her question before Hades whirled around and shouted, "It's forbidden!" His flames turned a bright orange before turning back to the blue.

Hades hadn't originally meant to shout at her, but maybe that would stop her from asking questions that were none of her concern. Besides, the awkward silence was starting to irritate him. He didn't care whether or not she liked her room, but he wanted to avert any more confusing emotions. He needed to get away, now.

The only problem was that Hades didn't understand what true love meant (or its purpose for that matter) and what it meant to risk your life in order to save someone you care about. Hades had never cared about anyone and he still wasn't sure why he wanted someone here at all. He couldn't care about someone else, not when there was so much to lose if he failed. He wasn't so sure if now was a good time to start.

However, something about this girl and the way she so willingly gave up her freedom to save her father demonstrated how deep a feeling of love and compassion could go. Could she ever love him the same way she loved her father, deeply and unconditionally, and not have any fear or hatred of him? And why did he want to believe that so much?

Hades was also very impressed with the knowledge that she appeared to possess, judging by the thick book that she had brought with her. Strangely enough, Meg had briefly mentioned having a book.

Another thought occurred to him: if she knew about Greek mythology, did she know about the Fates? Or were they not mentioned in books because of their powerful influence on the future? Certainly, they were key to the Underworld. They were the ones who cut mortals' threads of life, like Belle's father. They were also the reason Belle was here in the first place, but chances were that she didn't know that. How much did she know about him though? The thought that she could know most of his history already unnerved him.

Belle silently followed Hades down the long dark hallway, tears streaming down her face. But she turned away when he looked back at her. Maybe the goal of being the most powerful and feared deity wasn't the best ambition to strive for. If he was in the mood, he might introduce her to Pain and Panic. But they might seem even more frightening than he was, at least in appearance. For now, it would be better not to mention them to her. Even he had to admit, they weren't the most normal looking imps that existed, as if such creatures could be ever considered normal. As they approached Belle's room, Hades mentioned one last thing.

"You will join me for dinner tonight, that's not a request!" Hades shouted and slammed the door shut. Belle could cry all she wanted, nothing would ever change his mind about her. It didn't matter if she cried every day for the rest of her life, she wasn't his concern. It was her own fault that she was here. If she hadn't wanted to come here, she should have just let her father die. It was too late for any regrets. What's done was done. He needed a distraction, now. He couldn't keep letting this girl dominate his thoughts. She was his prisoner, nothing more. There was no chance of anything else.

Hades raced up to his room in the West Tower and nearly tore apart all the drawers for his magic mirror. After several minutes of searching, Hades finally found the mirror and wiped some of the dust off of the edges with his sleeve.

"Show me the girl!" He shouted, furious at her and wishing she hadn't made the deal at all. She reminded him too much of someone else and she was bringing out too many confusing emotions from within him. Hades would never let her turn out like Meg though. If she ever betrayed him, that would be the end of her, deal or no deal. He was done with being betrayed, no matter the consequences.

When the mirror focused on her, he noticed that she was still crying. He would have to send Pain and Panic in to fetch her for dinner. There would be no excuses for her being late.

"Pain! Panic!" Hades yelled, causing the two imps to come rushing to the tower and tripping over themselves on the way in. Hopefully, they wouldn't mess this job up like they had on everything else he told them to do.

"Yes, your horridness?" The two minions faithfully asked, hoping the boss was enlisting them for a new villainous scheme. But they were soon to be very disappointed.

"I need you two to bring the new girl to the dining room for dinner. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course, when we have ever messed up before?

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Hades glared at them.

"Uh, no. Not really, boss. Forget we asked. But don't you have anything else you want us to do? Something more important maybe?" Pain and Panic were confused at Hades' change in demands. But then again, maybe he thought that forcing the new girl to have dinner with them was torture on its own.

"No! Now get out of here before I roast you into the next century!" Hades began to make flames appear in his hands and his minions ran out of the tower, having no more questions for him and wanting to escape his wrath unscathed.

After at least an hour spent crying and pacing, Belle began to relax slightly and looked out the window at the darkness below. There was no light anywhere, except for dimly lit candles that led to a dark and thorny road. _I wonder that road leads. Maybe I should go find out._ Just then, there was a knock at her door. When Belle first looked out into the hallway, she didn't see anyone. Suddenly, there was a small tug on her dress. When Belle looked down and saw Pain and Panic, she immediately screamed. When Hades heard her, he immediately grew even angrier. _Now what?_

"Please don't be afraid. We won't hurt you."

"Unless of course the boss tells us too," Pain added, while Panic hit him in the ribs to shut him up. If she thought that Hades was going to hurt her, she would never come to dinner. And they needed her to save the boss's life. No matter what he said, the two of them knew that he wanted to escape the curse. If he died, the Underworld just wouldn't be the same and Hecate, a horrible witch, would have to take over. Hecate was worse than Hades and knew more about how to inflict torture and pain than anybody else in the world. Pain and Panic were still doubtful of the chances that this girl could actually care for Hades. No one had ever loved or slightly cared for Hades. The only girl who may have been slightly able to tolerate him was Meg. When the Fates cut her thread of life, at Hades' orders, Hercules had gone after her. That had been the first time the boss had ever ordered that a specific thread be cut. The two imps wondered how long Belle would last. She looked very similar to Meg. Just as if they could be sisters. But that was impossible, the way Meg had avoided talking about her family, they had just assumed that she didn't have one or didn't care very much about one.

"Who are you?" Belle asked, while also wondering what they were. But she was too polite to ask them that. Suddenly, she realized that these must be the imps Meg had so often mentioned. Apparently, they weren't very bright. That much was obvious, but they seemed decent enough.

"I'm Pain and this is Panic, we're Hades' minions," said the magenta imp.

"It's been a while since a girl was in the Underworld. No one has ever stayed as Lord Hades' guest." He held his hand, which oddly enough had three short little fingers on it, with long, slightly sharp claws attached. But he was much fatter than Panic, who was teal colored and much thinner.

"I'm not a guest. I'm only here because I made a deal with Hades and I promised to stay here forever. I'm his prisoner. I'm Belle, by the way."

"You made a deal with him? What were you thinking?" Panic asked, shocked that someone else had made a deal with Hades. When would people start realizing how foolish that was?

"I only made the deal to save my father's life. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't just let him die."

"You care about your father that much?" Pain was now just as curious as Panic. The way she had sacrificed herself for someone she obviously loved dearly reminded them of Megara, who had been forced to stay here because of a similar situation. Those girls weren't related, were they? They hoped not. The last thing Hades needed was to have someone just like Meg back in the Underworld. He was still angry from the last time he saw Meg, two years ago.

"I would do anything for my father, and I know that he would do the same for me. But I'm sure you don't want to hear any more about me. What did Hades send you here for?" Belle asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"We're here to take you to dinner." Panic said and began to walk down the hallway, but he soon noticed Belle wasn't following him.

"I'm not going. I'm not hungry." Belle folded her arms and stayed in the center of the room. There was no way that she was going to have dinner with someone so cruel and heartless, not to mention her captor. And besides, Hades obviously did not even have the decency to ask nicely. Not that that would make a difference. Her answer would still be the same.

"But you have to come. If you don't, we're toast, literally!" Pain was beginning to get scared. Only Meg had dared to refuse Hades and that had been a disaster, as well as a whole week of scorching for them. Their hair had just finally grown back to the way it had been before Meg had started working for Hades.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way that I am going have dinner with a monster! He took me away from my father and my home and he is a fool if he thinks I am going to forget about that and have dinner with him as if nothing has happened."

Suddenly, Hades appeared in Belle's room, angrier than Pain or Panic had ever seen him. When the two imps saw him, they immediately started to cower in fear.

"A fool, am I? Well, at least I'm not an idiot. NO ONE refuses me, EVER. But if you won't eat with me, then you won't eat at all! Maybe next time you'll do what I say. You follow my orders now."

Hades began to storm out of the room when Belle answered back: "I follow no one's orders, _Lord Hades._ Especially not yours. Not now, not ever."

Hades stormed out of the room and grabbed Pain and Panic by the horns, and then he threw them to the ground right in front of Belle's door.

"I wish I had never made a deal with that girl. She is too much like my ex-minion Megara. She never followed the rules either. I don't understand why no one will respect that I AM IN CHARGE!" Hades yelled while flames burst from his hands and burnt most of the carpet in the hallway.

"We respect you, boss. She just doesn't understand how important you are," Pain said.

"Yeah," agreed Panic, "if she knew you were a king, she'd never say anything against you. Why don't you just tell her and then you can break your curse?"

"What makes you think it is that simple? And besides, if she "loved" me for that, it might not be "true love." Whatever that is anyway. Let me do things _my_ way. And if you're not going to help, stay out of it!"

With that, Hades went back to the tower and slammed the door, causing the glass in the windows to crack.

"I ask nicely, but she refuses. What does she want me to do, beg?"

Hades grabbed the mirror once again, demanding to see Belle once again. But he saw someone else with her when the mirror revealed the image, his mother, Rhea.

"What is she doing with Belle? Probably telling her something awful about me. As if I need that now." Deep down, Hades knew that his mother would never intentionally complain about him, least of all to a stranger. But he wasn't sure what to think anymore. He couldn't trust anyone, especially not his own family. He had learned that a long time ago.

"Who are you?" Belle asked, frightened once again. How many deals had Hades made for servants and minions? Even though Pain and Panic had not said that they made a deal with Hades. If through a deal, though, how would creatures like them exist?

"I'm Rhea, Hades mother. He doesn't talk about me very much."

"Why are you here?" Belle was very confused. _What was Hades' mother doing here? Why hadn't Hercules or Meg mentioned her? Did they not know she was even here?_

"I'm here to convince you to give Hades a second chance. Why don't you just try to get to know him? He's not really as bad as he seems. Deep down, he has a good heart." Rhea knew she was defending him too much, especially after what he had just done, but Belle just had to fall in love with him. She couldn't imagine life without her son. He was the only one that was willing and able to take care of her, even though most of the time he couldn't stand her. But it was a tough love that she had grown used to.

"I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him. Please just leave me alone."

"Alright, dear, if you insist. But I'm just a few doors down the hall if you need me. Things will turn out in the end, you'll see."

"Nothing could ever be right again. I've lost my father, my dreams, everything. And I'm trapped here with Hades for all of eternity. I can't imagine a worse fate than being forced to stay here with such a heartless monster."

"It's ironic that you would say "fate" Belle. But never mind that, you'll find out later, I'm sure." Being close friends with The Fates, Rhea knew about Hades' curse and why Belle was really here, and it wasn't just because of a deal.

When Rhea left Belle's room, the image on the mirror faded and Hades could see himself reflected in the glass once again.

"How could I be such a fool to think that she could ever save me? She'll never see me as anything but a cruel monster. It's hopeless. She sees me the same way everyone else does: as a heartless villain." Hades left his room in the tower and walked off towards the River Styx, needed some time to just get away and think. The Fates were right; he had no chance. Belle's heart would never be his, and he was doomed to be alone forever. But perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. After all, the world was better off without him, right?

Belle quietly left her room and snuck past the sleeping Pain and Panic, who were supposed to be watching her. She walked down the hallway and towards the path that led towards the River Styx and the mysterious tower she had seen when she first arrived.

 _Why is Hades so angry at me?_ _I haven't done anything to him, only Hercules and Meg ever crossed him, and besides, I'm sure he doesn't know that they're my family. I am trying not to be frightened of him, but what am I supposed to think with him acting the way he does? Why is his mother so desperate for me to give him another chance? He doesn't deserve one._ Belle briefly considered going back to her room, but she decided to keep walking. Maybe she could find out why her captor was so irritable, so that she could avoid his wrath. That was one thing Hercules, and all the books that she had read agreed on about him.

Finally, she reached the end of the dimly lit path, when she turned around and saw Pain and Panic racing towards her.

"Thank the gods we found you. We can't let you go up there. The boss would kill us if he found out." Panic was out of breath and trembling with fear.

"Why, what's up there?" Belle asked curiously.

"Nothing, there's nothing at all that's interesting in the West Tower." Panic caught himself and put his claws over his mouth.

"Nice going," remarked Pain sarcastically. Panic shrank away in embarrassment.

"So that's the West Tower. I wonder what Hades is hiding up there." Belle continued looking in the direction of the staircase.

"Hiding? The boss is hiding nothing." Panic said quickly.

"Well, then it wouldn't be forbidden." Belle retorted, and continued to go up the stairs.

"Wouldn't you rather see the garden or the throne room?"

"Maybe some other time." Belle continued to take a few more steps up the stairs.

"Or the library?" Panic added.

Belle turned around and looked at them.

"You have a library?"

"With books. Thousands of books. Books on every subject and in several different languages. More books than you could ever read in a lifetime."

"Well, alright." Belle began to follow Pain and Panic back to the dark castle, but her curiosity was beginning to overwhelm her. She turned back towards the tower and walked up the steps. She just had to find out what Hades was hiding. What if he was going to do something dangerous?

When she got to the top of the stairs, she entered a foreboding room with broken furniture, mirrors, and paintings. One painting made her stop and stare. A man with thick, black hair and a soft, gentle gaze looked back at her. The man had expressive eyes and a similar facial expression to Hades, but this man couldn't possibly be the same as the god she had just met. This man had normal skin and a powerful build, as well as the most amazing blue eyes. Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so that she was staring directly at Hades. Now she could see why he was known for his temper. But when had he entered the room? She'd never heard him come in.

"What are you doing here?" Hades yelled, his hand still on her shoulder, his iron grip preventing her from trying to escape.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm." Belle had never seen Hades like this and she was even more frightened than when she first met him.

"Get out!" Hades yelled and pulled back his hand to release one of his flames. Belle screamed and tried to run out of the room, but as she pulled her hand away, his sharp nails scraped her, very seriously injuring her arm. Finally, Belle managed to escape his grip and raced down the steps towards the River Styx, grabbing her blue cape on the way down.

Hades looked at the blood on his hand and dropped down to his knees. Despite his original intent of only confronting her, things had gotten out of hand very quickly, and he had still hurt her. Why could he never be assertive without force? She would never forgive him now. But he could save her. The Furies who guarded the River Styx were sure to kill any living mortal who passed by, and if he didn't go after her, she might become a different type of permanent resident.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rhea began to race after Belle. _What had Hades done?_ That reckless son of hers could never control his temper. Then, Rhea noticed Belle's injured arm. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that Hades had caused that injury, but she hadn't wanted to believe that he was really capable of hurting someone. He had changed so much he was almost unrecognizable anymore. What had happened to the son who had cared for her?

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute! Hades nearly killed me!"

"Belle, wait! The furies won't let you leave! They will kill anyone who attempts to leave the Underworld!" Rhea shouted after her, but Belle was already halfway to the River Styx, where the furies were always looking for people trying to escape, and were ready to attack.

While Hades started down the stairs to go after Belle he heard her scream again and he nearly stopped in his tracks. _The Furies. I won't let them hurt her! If she dies, there will definitely not be a second chance for me!_ Belle would be hurt even worse now; he would be lucky if he could get there in time to save her. When he finally got to her, Belle lay unconscious, but still breathing. As he got closer, she began to open her eyes.

"Belle?" This time his voice was soft, gentle almost, but still frightening. Belle tried to stand so she could get away, but soon discovered that her leg was broken from the previous attack of the furies. Suddenly, one of the Furies swooped down again, ready for another attack.

This time Hades stood protectively in front of her and the long, sharp talons of the harpy scraped him, and he stumbled backwards. Gods didn't necessarily bleed, but one vicious injury, sometimes even a subtle one, was enough to weaken them. Hades immediately raised his voice to command the vile creatures. They would never disobey him, not if they wanted to live to see another day.

"Furies, As Master and Lord of the Underworld, I command that you leave at once!"

The Furies fled immediately, but not before they had injured Hades, causing him to scorch their wings with his terrible flames. Hades watched them fly away and then, as gently as he could, he lifted Belle into his arms and carried her back to her room, just as her eyes began to close.

When Belle woke up the next morning, she saw Hades asleep in the chair next to her bed and Rhea standing next to him. For once he seemed so gentle, instead of being the frightening and horrific Lord of the Underworld. Almost as if he knew she was staring at him, Hades woke up and his eyes slowly flicked open and for just one moment, they were a dark shade of blue, just like in the painting and he had dark, black hair. When he opened them fully, the eyes changed back to a bold yellow and his skin and hair became blue again. She had probably just been hallucinating after the horror of last night.

"Thank the gods you're alive, dear. I was worried that Furies had already killed you before Hades could get to you." Rhea exclaimed, relieved that Belle was alright and glad that Hades had done something decent for once, still shooting Hades a cold glare. But Hades wasn't paying any attention to her. He was completely focused on Belle now. When he thought that he had lost her last night, he felt something stir within him. Something that wasn't hate.

"I'm glad you're alright, Belle. At first, I thought that I was too late." Hades' voice was soft and gentle, just like it had been for that brief moment last night when he rescued her. Belle continued to look him in the eyes, longer this time. She could see that he was sincere in expressing relief that she was alright, and was immediately surprised. From what Hercules and Meg had said about him, it seemed like he lived for pain and torture of others. She never would have guessed that he actually cared about her. She didn't think that he was capable of such a sensitive emotion. It just didn't make sense. But last night hadn't made any sense either. Maybe he just didn't want his prisoner to meet an early death.

Belle wanted nothing more than to be able to trust him and to no longer have to fear him, but she still wasn't sure what his true intentions were. Maybe this was just a ruse and Hades was trying to find her weakness. Meg had said that that had been the first thing he wanted to know about her. But Meg could have been wrong about him, after all, with all her sarcasm, Meg wasn't exactly the nicest person there was. If only she knew what kind of man Hades was, if he was one at all. But if not a man, what was he? Demon seemed close, but not quite right either.

Rhea noticed the way that Belle and Hades were staring at each other and decided that she should leave the two alone. For once, they weren't fighting, but the peaceful moment wouldn't last very long. As if Hades had heard Rhea's thoughts, he immediately snapped out of his reverie and said snidely to Belle,

"Just don't try to escape again. I wouldn't want to have to chase after you."

"Well then, next time don't bother. I'm sure I could have handled everything on my own!" Belle retorted, suddenly furious with him. If he didn't want to save her, he should have just left her there.

"Fine! Next time, I won't bother, sweetheart, and I'll just leave you to the Harpies, who are even worse than the Furies you met. You won't even last an hour with them!" Hades stormed out of the room and started back towards his own room. Rhea sighed sadly and went to go back to her own room.

"Fine!" Belle yelled back at him and slammed the door, then winced with pain when she felt the strain on her arm from last night's injury. With that, Hades went back to his own room in the tower and slammed the door. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pain as well. He had never treated his cut from last night, thinking only about Belle's injuries. Once again, he had been a fool. Thinking that last night would cause Belle to see him in a better way. _Being a hero obviously only works for Jerkules. Of course, she still hates me. I'm the one that gave her those injuries! But why am I hurt? It's never happened before. I am really starting to hate this curse._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Since Belle's leg was still injured, she had to walk slowly in order to get to the West Tower. Despite their recent fight, Belle didn't feel right about leaving Hades alone with his injuries. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at him like that. After all, he did save her when he could have just left her to die. Belle stopped before she opened the door at the top of the stairs. What if Hades didn't want to see her? Maybe she shouldn't have come back up here. And why did she feel as though she needed to say anything to him at all? Slowly, she opened the door and stepped inside. It seemed that Hades wasn't even aware that she was here. He was staring up at the painting, deep in thought. Against her better judgment, Belle spoke up.

"Hades?"

"Belle, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come back here." There was no edge to his voice this time, but it was obvious that he was feeling conflicted about whether or not he would yell at her once again.

"You did. But I couldn't leave you like this."

"Like what? Horrifying? Deformed? Hideous? There isn't any other way to describe me. Ask anyone." Hades questioned, ready to face whatever names she would call him. Meg had always leapt at a chance to insult him. Why would Belle be any different?

"Hurt. I'm not the only one who experienced pain last night. I thought that maybe you needed someone to bandage that arm, even though I seriously doubt that you are actually concerned about that. Where do you keep the medicine?" For a moment, Hades stood still, stunned. _She didn't insult me or call me names. She seems genuinely concerned about me._ Sighing, he walked back down the stairs with her to a room with a chair and fireplace. Rhea was already in the room when Belle and Hades entered, but left immediately to get supplies from the medical cabinet.

When Rhea came back, she handed Belle a bowl of hot water, a cloth, and a large roll of gauze. Hades reluctantly sat down in the chair with a scowl on his face. Seeing the gauze, he decided to handle the situation himself and tried to wrap it around his arm himself, but his sharp nails kept tearing the cloth.

"Hades, your arm is definitely not going to heal that way."

"Well, what do you care Belle? This is all your fault anyway."

"My fault?" Belle questioned angrily as she soaked the cloth in the water and wrung it out. Belle sighed in frustration and immediately placed the cloth on Hades' arm. But that was when the fight began again.

"That hurts!" Hades shouted at her and then winced with pain, and immediately moved his arm away from her.

"Well, if you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Belle shouted back and continued to use the cloth on his arm, as Hades tried to turn away from her touch.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Hades shouted again and motioned to his arm, then grabbed the cloth from her.

"If you hadn't frightened and hurt me, I wouldn't have run away!" Belle retorted and tried to take the cloth back out of his hand, but he held it too far out of reach.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the West Tower!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Suddenly, there was complete silence in the room. No one had ever said that to Hades before, not even Meg. Rhea moved closer in case Hades was going to yell at Belle again.

But for once, Hades didn't say anything. He just sat in the chair, and stared blankly at Belle. Belle didn't understand why he was staring at her like that. Hadn't anyone ever told him that before? Was she the first? Surely Meg would have told him the same thing. As she looked over at Hades, she noticed that he continued to stare at her, obviously stunned into silence. Then he looked away from her and just held out his arm.

"By the way, thank you for saving my life." Belle said, and started to apply the ointment and wrap the gauze around his arm. Hades winced again, then turned toward her. Slowly, he said the words he hadn't spoken in centuries.

"You're welcome." Hades slowly glanced at the deep cut on his arm.

"It wasn't my intention for you to get hurt. I didn't expect you to come after me. Why did you?" Belle suddenly felt very guilty for trying to escape and wished that she could take it all back. No one, not even Hades, deserved to be hurt like that. Maybe he wasn't as horrible as everyone said he was. Maybe, just maybe, Hercules and Meg were wrong about him.

"It's late, Belle. I don't want to answer any questions now. But please, forgive me for frightening you. And I'm sorry for saying that the Harpies should have gotten to you. I don't actually want that to happen. Even I can't fight them well."

"I forgive you." After she said that, Hades smiled for the first time in centuries, a real smile, not a smirk or a devilish grin, but a tender and gentle smile. As Belle was finishing up wrapping his arm with the gauze, Hades realized how gentle her touch was. No one except his mother had been gentle with him. The pain was terrible, but it was nothing like the pain of realizing the truth about himself.

As Belle started to leave the room, Hades called out, "Goodnight Belle."

"Goodnight Hades."

The next morning, Belle decided to take a walk. There was still lots of exploring that she wanted to do. But what she didn't know was that Hades was watching her. From the balcony in the West Tower, Hades watched Belle walking through the gardens, or at least what was supposed to resemble a garden. She wore a green dress with a matching ribbon. She was amazingly beautiful, which is why it would never work. How could someone like her be with someone like him? At least she tolerated him now. As he continued to watch her, he noticed someone coming up behind her. _Cerberus._ Well, this was good. As if he wasn't scary enough. Now his three-headed dog would frighten her. As he started to leave the tower to rescue her from his vicious pet, he suddenly heard laughter. Belle's laughter. She wasn't frightened of Cerberus at all. Instead, she was playing with him. He'd never seen anything like it. Belle was truly amazing in every way.

As Hades watched her, Pain and Panic climbed up to the top of the balcony railing. Hades turned and looked at them. As lousy as they were, they were still his minions and were under his orders. Today, though, he had no strict commands. He just wanted advice from someone. Pain and Panic weren't experts in romance, but he certainly wasn't going to ask his mother. He would never be able to live that down. Besides, she would accuse him of trying to force a relationship.

"Boss, are you alright? You seem different lately." Panic questioned.

"Yeah, you haven't roasted us in days. That's not like you at all." Pain said.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her, but what?" Hades leaned slightly over the railing and continued to watch Belle play with Cerberus.

"Well, there's the usual things. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…" Panic said, even though he had almost no experience in romance, and was not in a position to be able to give accurate advice.

"Panic, how will any of that help? It has to be something very special, something that sparks her interest. I've got it! Come on!" Pain exclaimed, and rushed out of the room with Hades and Panic following close behind. It would take several days for the surprise to be ready, but if would help the boss (and prevent him and Panic from having to buy fire-proof clothes) it was worth it.

As the days passed, the three of them worked in secret on the surprise, and the friendship between him and Belle grew quickly, and the two of them became inseparable. Hades almost never raised his voice anymore, and Pain and Panic were seldom tortured, much to their relief. With Belle around, Hades was now motivated to control his temper and act more like the man he actually was, instead of a monster. Besides, he didn't want to frighten her anymore.

Hades also began to spend more time with his mother. He was starting to feel guilty about leaving her alone for all those years. Even though she was living in the Underworld, Hades had mostly stayed away from her, and the two of them had not spoken much. It was selfish of him to never be there for her, especially since no one else cared.

Zeus and Poseidon had stopped caring about her centuries ago. It made him even happier to see Belle become fond of her and treat her with kindness, which was almost as foreign to Rhea as it was to Hades. But his mother had never acted cruelly to anyone like he had. Hades had never seen anyone be as much of a friend to her as Belle was. Much to Hades' chagrin, Rhea told very entertaining and, often embarrassing, stories, most being about him. He later found out that Belle was so close to Rhea because she had lost her mother when she was only a few years old.

Rhea also cared about Belle. She was wonderful to have around and was starting to bring out the best in Hades, even though she knew it had been there all along. Now, once again, he had a reason to be a good person, and there was more hope for breaking the curse than ever. Belle was perfect for him, but both of them needed to be able to see just how much they needed each other.

Out of the three children Rhea had (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades), Rhea had always loved Hades the most. When he was younger and kinder, he had always listened to her and had been willing to take her in when no one else would. The other two had told her she was a burden and was too old to take care of. That had been the first time Hades had begun to lose his temper. His mother was the only person that cared about him and it hurt when the other gods and goddesses implied that she was useless. The truth was, though, that none of them would have any of their "high and mighty" positions without her. At least Hades understood that.

He had been more than happy for the extra company in the Underworld and at first, he had spoken to her frequently and sought her out just to be with her. Even though he wasn't a villain then, no one ever came to the Underworld willingly, and he cherished the time spent with anyone living who could endure his presence. Even the mortals had feared him, since he was literally responsible for their lives and how long they lived, but never once had he ordered the Fates to cut someone's thread of life on purpose. Except for one: Hercules, when he had come to the Underworld to trade his life for Meg's.

Now, there was yet another living person in the Underworld, even if it was only due to a deal that Hades had made. But maybe Belle didn't mind being with him so much. She was not as sad and was smiling and laughing more. She seemed much happier now. He was convinced that it wasn't so much his doing as it was his mother's. He saw the way that his mother smiled when Belle talked and laughed with her. Belle never judged her the way his brothers had. It was nice to see his mother happy again. She was even happier when telling Belle stories of Hades as a young god, no matter how embarrassing they were, as well as when she talked about the different parts of the world that she had been to.

Belle shared stories of Paris and the other cities in France that she had visited, but she left out the parts about Meg and Hercules. She never mentioned her trips to Greece. She wished that she could tell Hades the truth, but she didn't want to make him angry. He was finally starting to be kind and gentle to her and to everyone else. It wouldn't be fair to jeopardize that. He had changed more than she ever thought possible.

After Belle's leg healed, she would join Hades and Rhea in the dining hall. Every morning, Belle came for breakfast and the three of them talked, but mostly Hades and Belle. They soon discovered that they had a lot in common, and that they weren't so different from each other after all. Both of them were becoming more comfortable in each other's presence. Maybe these mortal emotions weren't so bad after all. Now that Belle was here, Hades began to think that now it was time to move on from his old heartaches. Meg and Aphrodite had been in the past, and he hadn't cared about them the same way he now did for Belle. And both of those times, the attraction had been one-sided. He only hoped that Belle was starting to feel something for him. Belle was completely different: intelligent, beautiful, and had her own kind of charm that the others hadn't.

Meg had been decent to have around, but she had also been extremely sarcastic and very bossy, even more so than him. Belle would never ask for anything if she felt that it would inconvenience anyone, even slightly. She was thoughtful, considerate, and placed everyone else's needs above her own. After all, that was why she was here in the first place. But even though Hades knew Belle liked him more now than she had when she first arrived, he still wondered if she ever regretted her decision, or worse, regretted knowing him. He didn't feel that he could live with himself if she wasn't starting to feel something for him, anything. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was falling in love with Belle. Every minute that he spent with her, he became even more convinced that she was the one, the one he had needed all along.

 _Well, this is starting to get really sappy. After all this is over, I am definitely going to have to have a word with Cupid about all this emotion that's involved with love. It's just way too much to deal with all at once._

The next morning, Belle was still asleep in bed when Pain and Panic crept into her room and placed a breakfast tray and a note on her nightstand. When Belle woke up, she saw the tray and suddenly realized that she had slept in too late and missed breakfast with Hades and Rhea, which had never happened before. When Belle looked over at her nightstand again, she found a note from Hades.

Dear Belle,

Since it seems that we are friends now (or at least no longer so volatile towards each other), I wanted to give you something for all you have done for me recently. Please meet me in the throne room after breakfast. I guarantee that you will enjoy this surprise.

Sincerely,

Hades

After Belle was dressed and ready, Pain and Panic walked in and the three of them made their way to the throne room. Hades sat on a dark throne, deeply focused (or at least pretending to be) and reading a scroll. However, he dropped the scroll once he looked up and saw her.

"I'm glad you made it. Pain, Panic, you're dismissed." The two imps scurried away (while suppressing a smile) and Belle and Hades were left alone. The two of them walked down the hallway to the other rooms in the castle, but stopped at the door at the end of the hallway.

"Belle, there's something I want to show you, but first you have to close your eyes." Belle looked at Hades questioningly.

"It's a surprise." Slowly, Belle closed her eyes.

Hades had been up all night for the past few days in order to make sure everything was perfect. Normally he would have asked Pain and Panic to do this, but if either of them got hold of a hammer, everything would have been broken. After waving his hand briefly over Belle's eyes to make sure they were closed, he held her hands gently, still in shock that she allowed him to be so close to her, and led her into a large room.

"Can I open them?"

"No, not yet. Just a few more minutes. Wait here."

Hades slowly (and reluctantly) let go of Belle's hands and raced towards the glass windows. He pulled the newly added curtains aside, allowing light to pour into the room. Even though there is no sun in the underworld, there is still some form of light.

"Alright, now."

Belle slowly opened her eyes and stared in wonder. It was a grand library, filled with thousands of books and spiraling staircases so that people could reach the top shelves. It was the most amazing sight that Belle had ever seen, and in the last place she could have expected. Who would have guessed that the Lord of the Underworld would have had a library?

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life." Belle gasped in wonder.

"You like it?"

"It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours."

"Thank you so much. I've never received anything like this. I couldn't have asked for a better gift or a better friend." Hades felt a pang of disappointment when Belle called him her friend, but it was better than captor.

"You can come here whenever you want. I just want you to be happy here." Belle placed her hands in Hades' once again and smiled at him. Maybe Hades was nicer than he made himself out to be.

"What's going on?" Rhea asked Pain and Panic when she saw them staring at Hades and Belle.

"Just a gift for Belle. It worked, just like I said it would." Pain beamed with pride, having finally done something right for once.

"Show off," Panic scoffed.

"Well, I'm glad Hades finally found a use for that library of his again. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Hades gave Belle the library, she spent every day there. Hades came by every morning and read with her, and in the afternoons, Rhea would join them. Belle was happy in their company, and soon realized that she was beginning to fall in love with Hades. She missed him when he wasn't around, and wished that he was always with her. There were several days where Hades and Belle would just talk in the library, but there was still so much that Belle didn't know about him, and she was determined to find out.

She wanted to know why Hercules and Meg hated him so much. He seemed so different now from what her family had told her about him. In the beginning she understood, but now none of it made sense. Hades wasn't a stone hearted brute; he was mean-spirited and vindictive at times, but lately, he had been fairly even-tempered and considerate.

One morning, several weeks later, Belle walked into the throne room, with some questions for Hades, but also an internal debate. She hadn't yet decided if she was going to tell Hades that Hercules and Meg were her family. What if he didn't want her after that? She was so conflicted and on top of that, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Such as, how she felt toward Hades. She noticed that she missed him when he wasn't near her, but knew that what she felt didn't fall into the category of friendship. It was much closer to love, which she wasn't sure she was ready for.

Could Hades ever love her? While pondering this, Belle almost forgot why she was looking for Hades in the first place, and hadn't noticed that he wasn't in the throne room or anywhere near it. After searching and exploring for several hours, she found a room with a chess table floating in mid-air. There were several pieces on the board. Belle studied them carefully. Clearly it was a plan, but a plan for what and for whom? Meg had briefly mentioned this chess board, but she hadn't given any specific details about it. Just that Hades was obsessed with it.

"You know sweetheart, normally people ask before entering a private room." Hades leaned casually against the wall. As thrilled as he was that Belle had been looking for him, he wished that she hadn't found him in this particular room. It would be harder to control his anger now. Everything in here just set him off. But he couldn't help thinking about what could have been. He really needed to seal off this room. Rhea believed that everything worked out for the best, but he still couldn't understand what was so good about losing.

This room also worried him because of all the times when he had destroyed something or tortured the imps. He didn't want to hurt Belle; she deserved it least of all, but he wasn't sure how well he could protect her, especially not from himself.

Over the past few weeks of Belle living in the Underworld, Hades had changed a lot. He smiled more now, real smiles, instead of smirks, but he still smirked occasionally. It was just who he was. He was kinder and gentler to her, not at all acting like a typical villain, but he still was one (at least in his mind), not knowing that Belle didn't see him that way.

Belle enjoyed Hades' company more now that he no longer insisted on constant torture of Pain and Panic. She understood that being slightly devious was just who he was, and she didn't want to change him, but with his recent change in attitude, she felt much safer around him and knew that he would protect her, as he had that night when he saved her from the Furies.

However, she wondered what had caused him to change or if it was even in his control. Hades wanted to be the same man he had been before the change and it seemed like he was doing well in learning compassion and putting others before himself.

However, he still didn't trust her enough with all his secrets, even though she had kept her word to stay with him and hadn't tried to leave since the night of the tower incident. Hades had also sensed a change in Belle. She was looking into his eyes now, instead of turning away as she had done the first time they met. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Belle finally decided to say something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I can leave if you want." Belle started to leave the room, but Hades moved in front of her.

"No need. I just don't think this is the best place to be. I'm not sure I can protect you here."

"Protect me from what?"

"Me. There has been more suffering in this room than any other room in the castle. A lot of destruction too, all caused by me."

"Hades, I trust you. I know that you won't hurt me. What is this place?"

Hades tried to think of a way to explain it. He didn't want her to know about all the awful things he had done, and how the chessboard had once been the key to conquering Mt. Olympus and all who resided there. Hades was beginning to discover that he had some good in him, however no one had ever brought out that side in him before or made him want to be a different person. Belle seemed to be the perfect one to make him stop hiding behind a mask, a mask of anger created by constant pain and loneliness. He didn't want to hurt her with the painful memories and horrible actions of his past. So, reluctantly, he decided that it would be better to just be honest with her. He knew lying about everything wouldn't make the situation any better. Chances are, she would just find out from someone else, such as his mother.

"This is my scheming room," Hades said, not knowing how else to explain when Belle suddenly gave him a confused look.

"In here, I planned ways to best get revenge on those who had wronged me or cheated me out of something important, which unfortunately for me, happens quite a lot. The same thing happens to anyone who breaks a deal with me. I am quite attached to the deals I make with anyone."

Belle took a moment to absorb this. She wondered how many deals he had actually made with people that had turned out well. Most likely not many of them. _Well, maybe our deal did turn out well. Not in the beginning, but now everything seems alright._

"Can you tell me about the chess pieces?" Belle asked, hoping to change her thoughts and break the silence. Besides, she was genuinely curious about why miniature versions of some her family were there.

Within seconds, Hades stood next to her, gesturing to a piece resembling someone with great strength, whom she knew to be Hercules. A young lady stood beside him, her sister, Megara, as well as a satyr (Phil) and a winged horse (Pegasus). Hades pondered for a moment, wondering how to tell her. He never discussed his evil schemes with anyone except the minions, and this had been one of his most difficult schemes, as well as the one he now regretted the most.

But now he was considering abandoning his plan. It just didn't seem like the right thing to do anymore. He was happy now, and he finally had almost everything he'd ever wanted, as well as what he didn't know he wanted. It was nice being part of a family again, especially since he had lost his other family on Mount Olympus. But maybe if Belle knew what he suffered, she could still care for him in spite of it. He shook his head at the thought, realizing how foolish that was, and began to explain.

"This is Hercules and his wife, Megara, an ex-minion of mine," Hades stated. It pained him to discuss these two, along with his brother Zeus, since they were responsible for ruining his life and taking pleasure out of even going to the mortal world. For example, checking on a recent plague, only to find out that a cure was now being made for any illness he had created. No doubt Hercules and his father were involved with this change. Slowly, he turned to Belle, captivated by her sparkling brown eyes, and wished that he could be the man that she truly deserved, instead of the villainous monster that he was and would most likely always be.

"Hades, I hate to interrupt. But I already know this story." Belle said nervously. _Here it comes. The moment when Hades finds out how much I've kept from him. I know he'll hate me now._ Belle cautiously approached the subject, sensing uneasiness in the room. However, she only knew Hercules's side of what happened. Maybe there was more to the story than that. After all, Hercules was the hero. Of course, he would leave out anything unrelated to his victory. She wanted to know more about Hades, but now she might not have the chance.

"How could you know about all this?" Hades asked warily. He knew what was coming, but he didn't want to believe it. _It can't be true, it just can't! I know she cares about me, and she couldn't if she was related to Hercules!_

"Hades, Hercules is my brother-in-law. Megara is my sister. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought you would want me to leave." Belle started to cry, she reached out a hand to Hades, but he turned away. It was just what she had expected.

"Belle, I…" Hades stopped for a moment. He didn't want to send her away, but what choice did he have? Two of her family members were his enemies. It wouldn't work. _Great, just great. I actually liked her, maybe even started to love her. Once again Jerkules, score for you._ Hades sighed irritably, and a large flame ignited in his hand. When he turned around, Belle took a step back, afraid of him once again.

"Go."

"What?" Belle asked.

"Go, before I use this." Hades said tightly, while the flame enlarged and burned brighter.

"Hades, you won't hurt me. I know you won't."

"Belle, don't test me! You don't know anything about me, you never did! Now, GO, before I use this flame just like I would with Pain and Panic!" Hades blasted a warning flame near her so she would get the point. He wasn't actually going to use the flame on her, but she didn't know that.

"I'm not leaving, Hades!"

Well, that was it. Hades was out of patience. The flame flared up once again, but this time he couldn't control it like he had been doing before. The sparks flew out his hand, and suddenly everything went black.

Eventually, Hades woke up, exhausted. He had never used that much fire power before. Then suddenly, he remembered. Belle! When he finally stood up, he noticed her on the floor of the throne room, hopefully unconscious and not dead. He went over to her and felt her pulse. She still had a heartbeat. She was alive! But she was hurt. Because of him. Him and his temper. He knew he should have tried to control the flame more, and this was his price to pay. He hadn't meant to hurt her, just to frighten her enough that she would leave. Not leave the Underworld, but just leave the room. Then again, he should have been more specific about that.

Slowly, and gently, he lifted her into his arms. His blue, deformed, damaged-causing arms. Never had he felt so much guilt in his life. _Oh Belle, what have I done to you?_

With a wave of his hand, smoke appeared and transported both of them to Belle's room. Gently, he lifted the covers and laid Belle down. This time, though, he really looked at her. He needed to know exactly what he had done; what he was capable of. Her leg was broken again, and slightly burned, probably from the intense blast of the flame when it had thrown her back. At least, it hadn't been like the incident with the Furies. But this time, all the blame was on him. He needed help. _Mom. She'll hate me for this, but I don't know anyone else who could help Belle. I certainly can't._

Rhea was in her room, sewing. Normally she thought it was terribly boring, but things had to get fixed around here. Suddenly, Hades came rushing into the room, his expression full of fear and possibly loss. Rhea knew instantly, something was wrong, and it was Belle who needed help.

"Take me to her, now, Hades. We'll talk about it later."

"How did you know?"

"One, I'm your mother. Two, I also have magic. Now, just take me to her and I'll see what I can do."

Hades took Rhea to Belle's room. Rhea gasped and rushed over to Belle. This was definitely not what she had expected. The damages could be worse, but she still hadn't known that Hades was even capable of injuring someone else. Someone besides Hercules anyway. Suddenly, she ran out of the room. Hades sat in a chair next to Belle to wait for her. When Rhea came back, she was madder than ever.

"Hades, I don't want you near Belle right now. If you want her to recover, you need to stay away. Your powers might still be in full effect, even now."

"I can't leave her. I have to fix this."

"Hades, if she sees you, she might remember you did this to her, and become frightened again. Now, if you really want to help, just wait over there instead."

Hades pulled out a chair and sat sulking by the vanity. He knew he deserved this, but he wanted to be next to Belle when she woke up. He needed to apologize. Rhea worked furiously, mixing together random ingredients, and then laying different cloths coated in herbs on Belle.

"Hades, you need to tell me exactly what happened."

"Belle and I got into a fight. I lost my temper when she told me that Hercules and Meg are her family. I tried to tell her to leave, but she didn't listen."

"So this is your excuse?"

"No, of course not! I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I find that hard to believe. Hades, you have to learn to control your temper. Otherwise, this could happen again."

"No, it won't. I'll control my powers next time. Nothing will happen."

"Hades, you can't promise that. You're lucky Belle survived this once. A second time, she might not be so lucky. She's mortal, don't forget that."

"Will she be alright?"

Before Rhea could answer, Belle woke up. She expected to see Hades next to her, but saw Rhea instead. As she started to remove the covers, she noticed the burn on her leg. She pulled the covers forward quickly.

"Belle, it's better you don't move." Rhea said calmly. But Belle turned her head slightly and saw Hades in the corner. Their eyes met once, and she saw the guilt and fear in his eyes. Without saying anything, she knew how sorry he was.

"Where's Hades?"

"I'm right here, Belle." Hades cautiously moved closer to Belle and sat down in the chair next to her. Wincing, Belle raised her hand to his cheek and stroked it softly. She watched as his features softened and saw how clearly the guilt was written on his face.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

"Belle, I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness. Hercules's family or not, you didn't deserve this. But I've never lashed out like this before."

"Hades, I'll be fine. It was an accident. If I had just left like you asked, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I should just leave."

"No! I mean, I never meant for you to leave the Underworld. I'd like you to stay. I want you here. No matter how horrible I am at showing that."

Belle stroked his cheek again and looked into his eyes. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. She wasn't used to anyone actually wanting to spend time with her.

"Belle, I really wouldn't recommend having him so close right now. We don't know if the fire powers are still active." Rhea said.

"I trust him. And I still want to hear your story. Maybe it will help me pass the time for my recovery. I will get better, won't I?" She turned to Rhea, who still did not approve of Hades being so close to Belle when she needed to recover.

"Yes dear, you will. But it would be much faster if Hades left you alone for a while."

"I want him here. I don't mind having him around." Belle said, and Hades smiled, the biggest smile he had ever had.

"Alright, sweetheart, you want a story, you will _definitely_ get one. But I warn you, it doesn't have a happy ending."

"I know. But at least I can finally learn both sides." Belle gently placed her hand on Hades' arm. Hades could only stare at it in shock, but he didn't dare say anything. If he did, the moment would end.

"At one point, I thought I was in love with Megara. I liked her spark, her wit, and no matter how awful I was, she would always tell me exactly what she was thinking. Even though she was only a mortal," remembering Belle, he added quickly, "not that there is anything wrong with being mortal. I still wonder why she was never afraid of me. Things may have gone somewhere, if Jerkules hadn't come along.

Meg fell head over sandals for him, and well, that was it for me. When Zeus heard that I was getting involved in mortal life, and wanting to change things, he had me banished from Mt. Olympus after I tried to take over all of Greece. I haven't been in contact with anyone normal besides my mother in a very long time."

Hades tried to understand what Belle must have been feeling at that moment. Did she understand him and what he was going through? No, it was impossible. Belle must have had thousands of friends, possibly an engagement to someone. But as he stared into her eyes, he noticed how they lit up when she looked at him. He would do anything to keep that light in her eyes. Clearly, she understood, but she obviously deserved so much anything he could ever give her. She looked as though she might shed a few tears.

Belle's eyes softened as he told her his story, and she felt a pang of jealously when he mentioned his feelings for Meg. Did he still have feelings for her? It would make sense; Meg was amazingly beautiful and far wittier. How could she ever hope to compare?

"Hades, I'm so sorry. Do you still care for Meg then? I would understand, if you did. People usually prefer her to me." Belle tentatively remarked.

"No." Hades didn't even hesitate. "I like you much more than I ever liked her."

"Me? You can't be serious."

"I am, Belle, I want to be with you."

"Well, alright. But please Hades, try to control the fire." Belle said, then smiled softly at him.

"I promise, Belle. I won't hurt you like that ever again." He leaned in and held her gently, so he wouldn't hurt her. Despite how badly the day had gone so far, things had turned out well in the end.

Over the next few weeks, Belle began to recover. The healing process was slow, but it wasn't so bad. Not with Hades carrying her everywhere, even though she insisted that she needed to walk sometimes to help her leg get stronger again.

"I guess you just don't realize how stubborn you are." Belle teased one morning, as they were on their way to breakfast.

"Of course I realize it. I just don't want you to get hurt again," Hades smiled back at her and lifted her into his arms again.

Belle sighed. He truly was the most stubborn man in the world. But she didn't mind that much. If he really wanted to take care of her, who was she to argue about that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After another dinner with Hades, Belle went back to her room. Now that her leg was healed, she could walk back by herself. But she missed the feeling of being in Hades' arms. He didn't hold her anymore, as if he was afraid of something. But that was impossible. What did Hades have to fear? Hercules and Meg would be horrified to know that she was falling in love with their enemy. They thought Hades was the worst villain of all. But he was different now. Surely, he no longer cared about taking over Mt. Olympus or causing endless amounts of torture for the souls down here. "I want to be with you." That's what he had said. But did that mean he was willing to give up a lifelong dream? Well, she wouldn't think about it now.

After blowing out the candle on the nightstand, Belle drifted off to sleep, but not a very peaceful one.

 _Belle was walking through the gardens of the Underworld, waiting for Hades to join her so they could spend the day together. However, everything in the garden was even darker and more foreboding than usual. Something just didn't feel right. Suddenly, her dress got caught on a thorny branch. As Belle tried to pull away, she heard a voice and a cruel laugh to go along with it. She would know that voice anywhere. Gaston. But how had he gotten past Cerberus or Hades?_

" _What are you doing here, Gaston?" Belle asked frightened. How had Gaston gotten into the Underworld? Hades never left the entrance unguarded. Now she knew something was wrong._

" _You cannot escape me forever, Belle. Even Hades cannot alter destiny, but he is a fool if he deludes himself into thinking you could love him. I would be a much better husband for you."_

" _You are not my destiny, Gaston! I will never marry you!" Belle shouted at him and pulled desperately at the branch so she could get away and find Hades._

 _But before she could free herself, Gaston grabbed her wrist harshly as Belle cried out in pain._

" _You're mine, Belle! I will find you, no matter what it takes. No one can protect you now. Not even Hades, with his magic growing weaker by the second."_

Belle woke with a scream and cried out, "Hades!" But he never came.

Hades awoke with the sense that someone had called out to him. _Belle._ Even though he had wanted to go to her, he knew it wouldn't have been right. Besides, what if in his effort to comfort her he accidentally hurt her? He refused to hurt her again, still feeling guilty of the last time he had let his temper and his powers get the best of him.

 _I'll just have to wait until morning, and ask her about her nightmare then._

The next morning…

Hades sat at the breakfast table waiting for Belle, sensing her fear from whatever nightmare she had had last night. Even when they were apart, he could sense how she was feeling. Almost like a connection.

Suddenly, Hades saw Belle walk into the room. She was wearing a blue gown with white lace on the sleeves. It seemed that he always noticed what she wore, but anything made her even more beautiful. Hopefully she didn't notice how much he stared at her with that look of his, but he was sure she knew. Belle was smart enough to figure him out, even if he couldn't understand his own feelings.

"Good morning, Belle." Hades thought about smiling at her, but he held back. He didn't want to frighten her, even though Belle was past that by now.

"Oh, good morning, Hades. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"Is something wrong, Belle?"

"No, everything's fine. I'm just tired." Belle said with a yawn.

"Because of the nightmare last night?" Hades questioned.

Belle looked up at him, startled. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard you call out for me last night, but I wasn't sure it was a good idea if I came. Now that I realize that it obviously frightened you, I wish I had been there to protect you. Did you want to talk about it?"

Belle thought for a moment. Did she trust Hades enough to tell him? "It was about Gaston." Belle said slowly.

"Was he your sweetheart?" Hades asked hesitantly.

"No! Of course not, I can't stand him. He's horrible and cruel. He mocks me all the time, but wants to marry me, but only because he says I'm the most beautiful girl in town."

"Why would he propose to you if he is cruel to you?" Hades asked curiously. To him, it didn't make any sense, but then again maybe it did. Typical action of a villain, just like him. His past was always coming back to haunt him.

"Besides saying that I'm beautiful, there isn't another reason. He laughs at me for reading. The town thinks he's a hero."

Suddenly, Belle saw Hades tense up at the word _hero._ "Hades, are you alright?"

"Sorry Belle, it's just not my favorite word. I didn't mean to upset you. Please continue."

"Hades, if I was in a situation where I needed help, would you come after me?" Belle asked nervously. But Hades didn't hesitate.

"Always, Belle. Always. No matter what." Belle smiled at him softly.

"Well, now that you've told me what happened, I know the perfect way to cheer you up. I need help finding a new book to read from the library."

"Why do you need my help?"

"I can't think of anyone else to ask, and obviously, I'm sure you're an expert on finding the best books." Hades grinned, and Belle smiled knowingly. He was definitely right about that.

When they got to the library, Belle stared at the shelves in amazement. Every time she came in here, it was just like the day he'd surprised her with giving her the library.

"Alright, Belle. Lead on."

"But Hades, this is _your_ library. I thought you knew where everything was in here." Belle stated, confused.

"Well, I…I guess it's just been too long since I've been in here." Hades said, embarrassed.

"Well, there's always the classics. Have you ever read Shakespeare?" Belle asked.

"No, I can't read Italian very well." Hades looked away, embarrassed once again.

"Don't you have any translations?"

"Translations?" Hades looked at her quizzically.

"Shakespeare is written in Italian. I read it with a French translation, so there should be one in Greek as well."

"Actually, I'm fluent in French." He remarked casually.

"French it is, then," Belle smiled, "and lucky for us it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read aloud." Belle handed Hades a copy of _Romeo and Juliet._

"But that's a love story. From what I've heard anyway. Doesn't seem like my type of story."

"You never know. Books have a way of surprising us. It doesn't hurt to give it a chance."

"Alright. I'll try it. Thank you, Belle." Nervously, Hades leaned in and gave Belle a quick kiss on the cheek, then vanished quickly out of the room.

As he left, he saw Belle hold a hand to her cheek where he had kissed her. Seeing her smile was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Maybe he had a chance after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Weeks turned into months, and soon half a year had gone by since Belle first came to the Underworld. Now it was December and Christmas was well on its way. At least, on Earth it was. Belle desperately missed seeing the lakes freeze and watching the frost gather on the trees, but she missed her father even more. Hopefully he had asked Hercules and Meg to watch over him. She wished that she had gotten to write a letter to them explaining what had happened. Then again, maybe it wasn't so bad that she hadn't told them. Both of them would have rushed to the Underworld to rescue her, and she would have never known what Hades was really like. Now that she knew him better, she understood his pain. He had lost so much, and unlike what Hercules said, most of it was not his own fault.

At breakfast, Hades noticed that Belle still wasn't quite herself. She seemed to have recovered from the trauma of her nightmare a few months ago, but something else was causing her sorrow. _Of course, it's her father._ Hades didn't understand how he could have not noticed how much she missed him. He might be the only family she had left. Well, besides Hercules and Meg, anyway. He had never had a true father, so he didn't understand as much. All he knew was that Belle and her father were very close, and that she had loved him enough to give up everything for him. Hopefully she no longer regretted that decision.

Belle wasn't sure if Christmas was even celebrated in Greece. She hadn't thought so, since Hercules had never heard of the holiday before. But Hades had traveled the world and been everywhere. Surely, he knew about Christmas. It seemed that there was little that he didn't know about. She definitely had not expected him to be so knowledgeable.

And in the spirit of the holiday season, Belle wanted to do some fun winter activities with Hades, if he would let her. Her favorite winter activity was ice skating. Every year Belle, Meg, and Maurice would go to the lake and her father would watch as Belle and her sister skated. Eventually Meg gave up and was content to sit with Maurice on the bench and enjoy the beautiful winter mountain views. She still remembered the first time Hercules had skated. She'd never seen anyone slip that much on ice.

Belle decided that she would ask Hades at breakfast this morning to see if he would let her to go to the surface. It had been so long since she'd been outside. Even an hour would be enough for her. As soon as Belle entered the dining hall, Hades looked up from his book and smiled. Almost every time she saw him he was reading something, whether it was a book, a newspaper, or something he called "Soul Files." Just as she thought he would, he looked away afterwards. He was always self-conscious about smiling. He didn't think that he could make it work with his fangs. Belle didn't mind, though. She was used to his appearance by now, and knew that there was more to him than what he looked like.

"Belle, you're a little early. Not that I'm complaining, but even my mother isn't here yet. Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you something, but it might seem silly. I'm sure you've never heard of it."

"Belle, I've seen things that existed in the past and will exist in the future. There's almost nothing I haven't heard of. Besides, nothing you say would be silly."

"Hades, if it's alright with you, I'd like to go to the surface and see the snow."

"The snow?" Hades asked, surprised. He hadn't seen snow in centuries.

"I know it seems ridiculous, but I've never seen winter here. If it even exists."

"Of course it exists. Snow is harder to find here, but I might know of a place. But if I take you up there, you have to promise me something," Hades said. He had to make sure that she wouldn't run away.

"Of course, Hades. Anything."

"You have to promise not to leave me. If I take you to the lake, how do I know you won't run away?"

"I would never leave you, Hades."

"You wouldn't?"

"I gave you my word, didn't I? And besides, I would miss you too much. I'm fond of you." She remarked nervously, then blushed.

"Belle, I would miss you too, if you left. I'm fond of you as well."

Belle smiled at him. She was touched to know that she meant something to him. "Well, anyway, thank you. It seems like you wouldn't want to be near snow, though."

"You mean because of the flames?" Hades grinned. Of course she would think that. Hades had actually enjoyed the winter before everything changed. It had always seemed like a fresh start. Lately, it seemed winter hadn't changed anything. Maybe this year would be different.

"How do you know where to find snow? Greece doesn't exactly seem like a winter wonderland."

"Have you ever been to Greece, Belle?"

"Yes, a few times. To visit family. But I never visited during the winter."

Hades knew that when she said family she meant Hercules and Meg, but both of them had agreed not to mention them. Especially since no one held any warm feelings for them right now.

"Then you probably haven't seen all of Greece. Near the mountains, there's lots of snow and all the lakes freeze over and turn to ice. I've been in that area a few times."

"And people weren't scared of you?"

"Not as long as I wear my cloak. It hides my face so that people can't see me. I just had to hope that they didn't know who I was. If people knew that the God of Death was outside the Underworld, then they would just run away in fear, even though I was different back then. Although, I'm not actually the God of Death. That title belongs to Thanatos." Hades laughed slightly, remembering the times when he went to the lakes. But he hadn't actually needed the cloak. He hardly ever went after changing. There just hadn't seemed to be much of a point to it anymore.

"Could we go to the lake after breakfast?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to take you. But it would be just us. I'm not sure I actually want everyone else to know I enjoy the snow."

"Why not?"

"It would ruin my villainous image, since I still am one."

"Hades, how can you still be a villain? You've been so kind to me ever since you rescued me that one night." Belle smiled at him and placed her hand gently on his. She wasn't used to someone holding her hand or kissing her, even though he had only kissed her once, that morning in the library. As much as she cared about Hades, she still wasn't sure that she wanted everyone to know that she was falling in love with him. But Belle didn't know that that was exactly what everyone was hoping for.

"Belle, you're here early. Normally you don't come in until after I arrive. I hope Hades hasn't been ignoring you all this time." Rhea said, and looked at Hades. She still wasn't used to seeing him being so social or shy. The earlier times he and Belle had spent time together, he had seemed at a loss for words.

"Of course not. Actually, we were just talking about…" Belle was about to say winter, but Hades shot her sharp look before she said anything.

"Never mind. It's not important." Belle finished quickly. Hades sighed in relief, but his mother noticed that immediately.

"Hades, what are you and Belle planning?"

"Nothing, Mom. And besides, it's between me and Belle."

Rhea was about to inquire further about their plans, but she could tell that the two of them wanted time alone. Maybe Hades could be saved after all. Hades and Belle ate breakfast quickly (too quickly) and then left, leaving Rhea to wonder where the two of them were off too in such a hurry. _It would be wrong to spy on them, wouldn't it?_ But Rhea couldn't stifle her curiosity any longer and she went to the throne room to turn on the Tartarus Vision (TV for short) and she almost fainted in shock at what she saw. As she watched Hades and Belle together, she hardly recognized her son at all. He really was changing.

Hades instantly transported him and Belle to his favorite lake. Belle couldn't believe her eyes. Soft, sparkling snow was everyone and the frost in the trees looked like crystals.

"Oh, Hades. It's beautiful. I've never seen a winter this beautiful anywhere."

"I know it's not much but…" Hades started to say, but Belle interrupted and said,

"It's perfect."

"You really think it looks that good?"

"Hades, it's amazing. I've never seen so many of the trees flocked so heavily. Which reminds me, I completely forgot that I didn't even have gloves with me."

"It's nothing to worry about." Hades snapped his fingers and a pair of gloves appeared.

"You don't need any gloves?" Belle asked, curious. How could he not be freezing in this weather?

"I don't get cold. I haven't in a long time. I'm not really sure why."

Hades and Belle walked through the woods together, enjoying the mountain views and seeing the snow sparkle in the sunlight. It had been a long time since Hades had been outside in winter. Being with Belle, it seemed like he was seeing everything for the first time, the way she was. She had a way of making everything seem wonderful, even life in the Underworld. Things had been less gloomy since she had arrived. Even Pain and Panic were more consistent with following directions. They always wanted to impress her.

Suddenly, Belle started twirling around in the snow as snowflakes started to fall. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Hades, this is amazing! I've never stood in a snowfall before." Belle exclaimed with joy. He had never seen her this happy.

"Lucky timing, I guess."

"It can't just be luck. This has to be fate." Belle sighed and twirled again.

"Fate." He laughed, remembering that that was how they were able to be together in the first place. But Belle had heard him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Belle looked at him curiously.

"No, exactly right actually. It's just ironic." Hades laughed again and turned away smiling. That was the perfect opportunity for Belle to go into another one of her playful moods, which he didn't seem to mind, usually. He still wasn't used to having fun.

Before he knew it, a good-sized snowball was coming directly at him. As soon as the snow touched his flames, it melted, causing the water to splash all over him. The shock of the cold water startled him immediately.

Belle started to apologize, but before she knew it, a snowball was directed at her!

"You didn't really think I wouldn't get you for that, did you?" Hades grinned again. He was definitely enjoying himself more than usual.

"I didn't think you knew how to throw a snowball," Belle remarked, startled.

"Trust me, babe, when it comes to games, you don't want to go against me," He grinned again and started to chase after Belle. For once, he felt free. He hadn't played in the snow in a long time, and not ever with someone. He had always been alone. Finally, he caught up to Belle and held her close, twirling her around. He forgot himself for a moment, not remembering that Belle may or may not feel the same way about him. As he was about to let go of her, she leaned in and smiled. The two of them leaned in close. Just as they were about to kiss, Hades stopped. He still wasn't sure if she loved or could love him.

"We should get back. I'm sure the others are wondering where we went," Slowly, he let go of Belle.

"Yes, you're right. We should." Belle sighed sadly. If only this moment could have lasted forever. She missed the warm feeling of being in his arms, once again. It seemed like he had wanted to kiss her too, but neither of them had wanted to take the chance.

Despite a slight amount of disappointment for both of them, it had been one of the most wonderful days the two of them had ever had. The day coming in second only to the time Hades had given Belle the library. They had played in the snow for hours, smiling and laughing the entire time, as if there were no one else in the world but them. At times, Hades wished it was only the two of them. He also wished he wasn't so much of a coward. If only he could tell Belle that he loved her.

But the next day was nowhere near that wonderful. Belle wanted to decorate the Underworld for Christmas, which is what she would have asked him to help with if he hadn't agreed to let her see the snow. Decorating for Christmas would definitely make the Underworld look less gloomy and it would give her a chance to tell Hades (or at least try to tell him) about how she was beginning to feel towards him, if she could gather up the courage to do so. It seemed like he cared for her, though. She knew that he had wanted to kiss her the day before. Why hadn't he?

Hercules had always said that it would be impossible for Hades to care about anyone but himself, or at least feel anything except anger, but Belle now knew that he was wrong. Since the night Hades had rescued her, he had been nothing but kind and gentle towards her (aside the fireball incident), but he seemed constantly ashamed of himself. Did he not think that he was worthy enough to deserve her friendship or her love? He had changed so much since she first met him, it was hard to believe that he still thought that he was such an awful person.

Belle decided that she would ask him at breakfast this morning. Maybe some yuletide festivities would cheer Hades up. After they had spent the day together yesterday and it was time for dinner, Hades had left abruptly and not joined her in the dining hall, and she had missed him terribly. But when Belle showed up for breakfast, he wasn't there. Rhea was the only one at breakfast, but she had told Belle that Hades could be found in the throne room.

When Belle entered the room, he was staring gloomily at his chess board. But he smiled a little the moment he heard her come in, but also seemed nervous. Belle braced herself before telling him of her request. After all, what was the worst that he could say?

"Absolutely NOT!" Hades stormed and started to walk away from Belle. His flames flared briefly to a bright orange, then changed back to blue when he was in calm again. She noticed that a few flames shot up from his hair. That part obviously hadn't changed. _Not another person mentioning Christmas._ Meg had mentioned it a few times during the years she worked for him, but he had always refused. That had been mostly due to him being a villain and not wanting to give presents to anyone. He also thought that the traditions were useless. But he had never refused Belle anything before. And she definitely wasn't Meg. She was much better, and kinder too. And she cared for him, he was sure of it. If only he hadn't been such a coward yesterday, he might have known for sure.

She never asked for anything, except for the chance to spend time with him and send letters to her father, which he did his best to send. Having Pain and Panic manage the mail system was probably not his best idea. Since there were no guarantees on arrival. How could he deny her such an innocent request? But Christmas wasn't so innocent and perfect, not for him at least. As much as he wanted to tell Belle the truth about that day, he had never been able to mention it to her. What happened between him and Aphrodite had been painful and had taken him centuries to mostly recover from. He still wasn't sure that he was completely over it now either. He knew that wasn't fair to Belle, but it was hard to leave the past behind him.

Even though the other gods were unaware of the holiday, it had been on Christmas Day that Aphrodite had broken his heart and his villainous transformation had begun. From that day on, he had sworn to forget about Christmas. He hadn't even told his mother about the holiday. He hated yelling at Belle, but this was something he would never do. Belle had no idea what it was to hurt like this and it was a foolish day to begin with. No wonder no one in Greece celebrated it, which made him very curious as to how Meg had known about it in the first place. Now he knew the answer to that. Knowing about Meg's family shed a lot of light on some things.

"Why not? We had so much fun yesterday, I thought that maybe you would want to spend time with me again today."

"I do want to spend time with you, but I'm sorry, Belle. I can't explain why this is an impossible wish. But you're welcome to ask for almost anything else and I'll give it to you."

"I don't want anything else, Hades. I just want to celebrate Christmas with you. How can you know if you'll enjoy it or not if you've never experienced it?"

"I just know, and I don't want to hear another word about it!" The flames on his hair started to turn a shade of orange, and Belle knew that it was best to leave the conversation at that.

Hades stormed out of the room and slammed the door, leaving a small scorched trail behind him. _How dare she think that she can convince me to celebrate Christmas? I refuse to be reminded of that torturous experience ever again!_

Hades went to the West Tower, only to find his mother in his room holding his magic mirror and looking sadly at him. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that Belle was crying softly in her room. Once again, he had made a fool of himself. But this time, he didn't have a choice.

"Mother, I know what you're thinking. That I'm being selfish, but this is the one thing I can't give her. If only things weren't so complicated right now."

"I never said that you were selfish. But I do think that you're being stubborn. I don't understand why you can't just put the past behind you. Aphrodite chose someone else, Hades. You need to move on from that, and besides, now you have a chance to fall in love with someone else. Why ruin things with Belle because of something so silly? I saw what almost happened yesterday."

Hades looked away nervously before abruptly switching subjects. The last conversation he wanted to have right now was his almost-kiss with Belle. He was still thinking about that moment. Once again, the past was controlling him.

"You think what Aphrodite did to me was silly?"

"No, I think what you're doing right now is. There's a difference. I'm sure Belle will understand if you just tell her. She cares about you, maybe even loves you. I can see that very clearly."

"I can't risk it. I won't lose her because of another mistake I made."

"But you might lose her because of another mistake you will make." Rhea sighed, wishing that Hades would just talk to her, instead of assuming she didn't understand anything. She knew that he wouldn't be able to talk with Belle like that. She understood more than he assumed.

"This conversation is over, Mother. I don't know why you're standing up for such a dumb holiday. You don't even know what Christmas is."

"I know that it's important to Belle. Isn't that what matters the most?"

"I can't give Belle everything she wants. Someday she'll understand that."

But deep in his heart, Hades knew that his mother was right. The fact that Christmas meant so much to Belle normally would have outweighed everything else. But this time was different. He was just beginning to heal and fall in love again. Belle meant everything to him. He loved her, no doubts whatsoever. But he had been a coward before, he just didn't have the courage to say what needed to be said.

Even though Hades had said no, Belle refused to give up. He needed the joy of Christmas more than he thought he did. His mother needed joy too. She wished more than anything for them to be happy once again. She also wished that her father could be here with her and see how kind Hades was, but she tried to be content knowing he was alive and healthy. She also hoped he was receiving the letters, but like Hades had said, there were no guarantees that the letters would be delivered. At least he tried, though.

Belle decided that if she was going to get ready for Christmas, with or without Hades' approval, she was going to need a lot of help. Even if Pain, Panic, and Rhea knew nothing about Christmas, they could still be very helpful. Besides, with Hades so angry now, it would be good to have some more cheerful company.

Belle found all three of them in the library. Rhea was reading by the fireplace and Pain and Panic were trying to reach the top shelves to dust the books, a new order from Hades that the library must remain spotless for Belle.

"Good morning, Belle!" Pain and Panic said simultaneously before falling off the ladder. Belle immediately rushed over to help, but she ended up laughing instead. Pain and Panic's tails were wrapped around each other, causing the two to be stuck.

"Did you need something, dear?" Rhea asked, always happy to see Belle. She was extremely grateful to Belle for helping her son turn into a kind man again, one who actually cared about people again and was less cruel. But there were still times where Hades would lose his temper and yell and use his flames. A habit that she wished he would learn to break so that they didn't have to replace furniture all the time. She couldn't fix everything.

"Yes, I do. I was hoping that the three of you could help me decorate the Underworld for Christmas."

"That depends. When is this Christmas you're mentioning, and what did the boss say when you asked?" Panic asked.

"December 25th. I know it's just a couple of weeks from now, but I'm sure we could get everything done in time. And to answer your other question, well, he refused. And burned a few things."

"Not again!" shouted Rhea, then continued, "I need to have a word with him about that. Then again, as if he would actually listen to me."

"Anyway, sorry Belle, but we can't. The boss would never allow it. That day is too painful for him." Panic said, not wishing to be tortured by Hades for celebrating a day that was emotionally scarring and physically scarring for them. However, they weren't sure what had actually happened.

"What happened to him? All I know about that day is it makes him angry, but I don't understand why. He hasn't gotten that mad in a long time." Belle said, saddened that there was yet another event that had hurt Hades. _Hadn't anyone ever been kind to him?_

"He didn't tell you?" Rhea asked.

"No. He just told me never to mention it again. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, but it's not my place to tell you. Hades should tell you himself." Rhea said, knowing that most likely he never would. Hades was nothing if not stubborn.

"Doesn't he trust me?"

"It's not an issue of trust, dear. He just doesn't want to be hurt again."

Belle walked slowly back to her room, as if in a daze. After all this time, Hades still didn't trust her. She wasn't like the others who had run away in fear. Well, originally, she had run away, but she chose to stay. She cared about him, maybe even loved him, and wanted him to be happy. _Well, I still think Christmas will cheer him up. I'll decorate the Underworld myself (which is easier said than done). The first thing I need is a Yule Log._

Back in the library, Pain and Panic were trying very hard to imagine this new holiday known as Christmas.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Pain asked, his curiosity beginning to get the best of him.

"Because we shouldn't know about in the first place. I for one am not willing to get fried again just because someone new doesn't know the rules of this place." Panic said, wanting to hear no more about Christmas. If Hades wouldn't allow it, then that should have been the end of the conversation. _Why was it no one listened to him? It would definitely keep him and Pain from getting into more trouble with the boss._

"It's not Belle's fault. She just wants to make the boss happy. I think we should help her. Don't you think so, Lady Rhea?" Pain said, determined to save Hades from dying. If Belle couldn't fall in love with him, all would be lost. If Hades died, the Underworld could fall into the hands of Hecate and that would surely be the end of everything they knew, and chaos would reign everywhere.

Hecate was Hades' worst enemy besides Hercules. She was determined to take over the Underworld and become its ruler. Hades refused to give in to her; he was the rightful ruler of the Underworld whether he wanted the responsibility or not and no one would ever take his place. Deep down, he generally cared about the Underworld and its inhabitants.

"As much as I agree with you. It's not my place to get involved in this argument and you two shouldn't either. I don't want Belle or anyone else to get hurt just because of an impossible dream." Rhea was tired of trying to change her son's mind about forgetting about Aphrodite. He refused to move on from his first love. But was he so willing to lose another possible love? Sure, there was no one else like Aphrodite, but there wasn't anyone like Belle either.

While Panic was contemplating joining Belle in her quest, Belle decided to begin her search for the perfect Yule Log. It had to be just the right size and it couldn't be just any log. Belle had no idea where to look for a log though. She had only seen one fireplace in the palace, just a few doors down from her room, where she had dressed Hades' wounds just two months ago. Time seemed to have flown by so quickly. Just then, she saw Panic racing towards her.

"Belle, if it's alright with you, I want to help with this thing you call Christmas." Panic said, even though he knew it would only hurt him later. But the pain would be worth it if Belle could save Hades.

"Are you sure? I'll be in enough trouble with Hades as it is for this. I wouldn't want you to get hurt too."

"I'm used to it. And I'm willing to take that chance if it means making him happy for once. So, what do we need to do first?"

"Do you have any ideas where we can find a log? I'm sure you and Pain have been in every room of this palace." Belle said.

"Yeah, I do know a good place actually. The boiler room."

"The boiler room? You mean just like the ones in a traditional castle?"

"Yeah, it's the same kind. But we've never used it. No one gets cold here except mortals and they're already dead, so it doesn't matter. But there are lots of firewood logs in there."

"Alright then. Let's go look!" First, Belle went to her room to find a cape, since Panic had said it would be extremely cold. Then, as the two of them started towards the boiler room, Pain came up to them, along with Rhea.

"We've changed our minds. Can we still help with Christmas?" Pain asked.

"Sure, but I thought that none of you wanted to get involved with this." Belle said, confused. Both of them had been very clear about not wanting to anger Hades.

"I didn't originally. But I'm sure you have a very good reason for wanting to have this holiday. And that's good enough for me. So, could you tell me more about this holiday?"

Belle was happy to explain her favorite holiday to them and began to describe the wonders and joys of Christmas. She spoke of the tree with its many ornaments, garlands, and tinsel. And the wonderful dinners and thousands of presents that were wrapped and put under the tree and the generosity of Santa Clause. She also mentioned the mistletoe and the tradition of a Christmas kiss underneath it. The best part was when she told Panic about the traditional carols, stories, and the Yule Log.

"The Yule Log was always my favorite part of Christmas. Panic suggested that we could find one in the boiler room."

"Well, alright. But we should hurry. It's almost time for dinner and if you're late, Hades will know something is going on." Rhea said, concerned for Belle.

All of them rushed off towards the boiler room to begin their search. But none of them had known that Hades had heard everything and was angrier than ever. He ran off to the boiler room as well. _I won't get hurt again at this holiday, no matter how good Belle says her intentions are._

Belle shivered the moment she stepped into the boiler room. It was a good thing she had decided to put on her cape. Suddenly, Panic tapped her on the arm and pointed towards the corner.

"Those are the logs. None of them have ever been used before."

The four of them went over to the logs and began looking for the perfect log. They would each present a log to Belle for her approval. But none of the logs were it so far. Just as Belle was about to give up she noticed a log on top of the pile. It was small, yet elegant in its own way. It was the perfect Yule Log. Belle climbed on top of the other logs and grabbed the one on top.

"This is perfect, everyone! We've finally found it!" Belle exclaimed, not noticing that someone was right behind her.

"Found what?" Hades asked, angrily, knowing perfectly well what it was they had found.

"Nothing. I didn't hear you come in, Hades." Belle said, hiding the log behind her, but Hades could tell she was nervous.

"This isn't nothing. I know exactly what this is. Belle, I told you I want nothing to do with Christmas, so just forget about it!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing you would understand. You have no idea what it's like to lose everything. To be a…"

"Prisoner? The only one holding us prisoner here is you! But I'm not giving up. You may have lost all hope, but I haven't!" Belle raced out of the room and down the hallway, crying.

"I hope you're happy, Hades. Now you have not only hurt Belle, but you've hurt me too." Rhea said, disappointed in her son for continuing to let the past hurt him and for being so selfish.

"Mother, you know I'm right. Belle doesn't understand."

"She understands more than you think. I would suggest apologizing to her unless you want to lose her too. Hades, I don't want you to die." Rhea said sadly.

"It doesn't matter. I am going to die because I can never change. No matter what I do I'll never be good enough for her or anyone else. I've already let you down too many times." Hades walked down the hallway and towards his room, but then he heard Belle crying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Maybe I should apologize to her. I don't want to lose someone else that I care about. I don't want Belle to see me as a monster anymore._ Hades knocked on the door to Belle's room, knowing she was still upset with him and probably wouldn't open the door, but surprisingly she did.

"What do you want now, Hades? I know I've hurt you, but I swear I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make you happy. I know you think I don't understand, but I know more than you think."

"I know. With the way I've treated you, I'm sure you understand too well about being trapped, and for that I'm sorry."

"Hades, I've forgiven you for that. But I wish that you would trust me. I know you think I'll be like Meg, but the last thing I want is to become my sister. I wish that you could understand that. I won't hurt you."

"I trust you, Belle. Which is why I need to tell you the truth about me and Christmas."

"You're willing to tell me?" Belle was shocked, but she stood aside and let Hades in, glad that he was finally opening up to her.

"A long time ago, there was a beautiful woman that I was in love with, the goddess Aphrodite. She was perfect, every man's dream. And every god wanted to marry her, including me. I thought I had a better chance though. Back then, I was actually handsome, not frightening and horrifying like I am now." Belle opened her mouth to say something against that, but quickly decided against it. She wanted to hear the rest of Hades' tale.

"Anyway, I was in love with her. But it's clear now, it was only for her looks. I thought that I could convince her to marry me by telling her about the different parts of the world I'd been to and the many exotic wonders that I'd seen. But she wasn't interested in any of that. She just wanted someone to tell her everyday how beautiful she was, and she didn't care about anything or anyone else. She thought I didn't think she was important enough and turned down my proposal in a humiliating way, in front of all the gods and goddesses on Mt. Olympus." Hades looked away from Belle.

"Oh Hades. I'm so sorry. No wonder you didn't want Christmas. But I was too selfish to see how much pain this was causing you."

"Belle, you are anything but selfish. But maybe you're right. Maybe Christmas would cheer me up. Thank you, for everything."

"You mean, you're willing to celebrate it with me?"

"Yes, but we'd better hurry since we only have a few weeks."

"Thank you, Hades. Thank you so much." Belle said and wrapped her arms around him. Hades didn't know what to do at first, but soon he put his arms around her as well, glad to have Belle here and wishing he could tell her how much he loved her. But he didn't want to tell her anything until he felt that she might feel the same way.

The next few weeks flew by quickly and soon everything was done. Belle had taught Rhea how to prepare traditional Christmas dishes and Hades had gone out for the tree (finding it hadn't been as easy as he thought it would be), while Pain and Panic searched for mistletoe. Christmas Day came, and everything was perfect. Even though her family wasn't with her, Belle was still happy throughout the entire holiday. She had friends now and they all genuinely cared about her.

Rhea was like a second mother to her and she couldn't have asked for someone more caring than Hades. Even though things had gotten off to a rough start, he understood her and supported her in the dreams she held, as she did with him. She wished that Hercules could have been there to see how much Hades had changed and how much kinder he was, but chances were, he would have brushed it off anyway.

Christmas was perfect. The ballroom was decorated with beautiful garlands, and somehow Hades had managed to find a tree and bring it back without any scorch marks. He was better at controlling the flames now, just as he had promised when he had first confessed his desire to be with her. Belle had also found a new gown in her closet, golden silk with matching gloves. Hades had found an old blue suit with a gold cravat. He had felt nervous about wearing it, but Belle assured him that there was nothing to be nervous about. Even though the flames were quite a contrast, he still looked handsome.

After Christmas was over, Pain, Panic and Rhea put forth even more effort to bring Hades and Belle together and so far, everything was turning out wonderfully. If only there was more time left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was just another morning in the Underworld. A lot had changed in the past few months. Hades wasn't cruel anymore and he was actually starting to treat others with respect (mainly them and Rhea). None of the other Underworld creatures ever wanted to go near him. For once, life was good. Opportunities for roasting were limited, and Hades and Belle were actually together, which had come as a surprise to the two imps.

"Ah, it's almost like a vacation," sighed Panic.

"Yeah, maybe we won't need those flame proof clothes after all," agreed Pain.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Underworld, Hades was not feeling the same joy as the minions. For the first time ever, he had gotten sick.

 _Oy vey, as if losing my powers can't get any worse._ Suddenly, he glanced at the sundial (which can surprisingly still work in the Underworld). He was late, incredibly late. Belle was expecting him at breakfast, and he just had to be there. Being sick wasn't an excuse. Besides, maybe she wouldn't notice. If only he had known how wrong he was.

Belle gently tapped Hades on the arm again to wake him up. Suddenly, he opened his eyes startled, but relaxed when he saw Belle.

"Hades, I hate to say this, but I think that you might be coming down with something."

"Well, of course, I'm a permanent resident of the Underworld." Hades teased. He laughed slightly, but felt weak.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I think you're…" Suddenly Hades made a zipped shut motion on his lips.

"Belle, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Hades stood up and the two of them went into the hallway.

"Sorry about that Belle. But if anyone mentions an illness around here. The two imps will get freaked out. It's not that I care about them, but it's a nightmare to deal with." Belle smiled. She knew he actually did care but would never admit it. He kept his gentler side well hidden.

"So, what happened when you were sick before?"

"I haven't been sick before. Or if I have, I don't remember. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do about this inconvenience anyway." He coughed loudly.

"Hades, being sick is worse than an inconvenience."

"Fine, you're apparently the expert. What am I supposed to do, babe?'

Belle raised an eyebrow at first. Even though he was severely sick, he was as flirtatious as ever. She still wasn't used to the nicknames, but it was sweet anyway.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your charm. That's normally the first thing someone loses. Just go back to bed, Hades."

"For the entire day?"

"That's basically it. The only other thing that would help is if you had some kind of antibiotic."

"A what?"

"An antibiotic. It's a type of medicine that keeps you from getting worse."

"Well, then I definitely do not have any of that. Even if I had whatever it is before, I don't have it anymore. Is it easy to make?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm sorry, Hades. Just rest is all that you can do."

"Well, that's out of the question. I would rather spend the day with you than by myself."

"Hades, you are the most stubborn man I ever met."

"Even worse than Hercules?" Hades grinned. It wasn't exactly a victory, but being able to tease Belle slightly meant he was fine, right?

"Fine, I guess you forced me to resort to this then." Belle sighed and headed back to the dining hall. Hades didn't understand what the big deal was, then he remembered that his mother was in there. _No. She wouldn't, would she?_

He was about to tell Belle he was fine, when suddenly he was dizzy, and everything started to go dark. He passed out just as he saw Belle coming back with Rhea.

It was several hours later when he woke up. He noticed Belle was asleep next to him. _She seems so calm and relaxed. If only I could make her feel this safe always._

"Belle?"

This time it was Belle's turn to wake with a start.

"Hades?"

"Thanks for staying with me, Belle. How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday morning when you passed out. You said you didn't want to be alone." She smiled at him. Hades smiled back. This hadn't been what he meant, but who was he to complain?

"How much trouble did my mother give you for this?"

"She didn't. She doesn't know." Belle grinned, then blushed slightly.

"I guess you don't always follow the rules then."

"Sometimes I have a rebellious side to me. I guess you just brought it out."

"I hope you don't regret that. It just makes you even more perfect." Hades teased, but Belle wasn't looking at him. She seemed sad, instead of laughing brightly as she usually did when he teased her.

"I hope I didn't offend you, Belle. It's just how I see you."

"I think you mean Meg, not me. She's beautiful and witty, everyone says so. There isn't a man in the world who wouldn't love her." Belle sighed, and Hades held her hand gently. How could Meg be better than Belle? Belle was smart and kind, definitely not sarcastic. That had been the one thing he hadn't liked about Meg. Sure, there were times when it was useful to be manipulative and sarcastic, but it wasn't as if being that way had gotten him anywhere. Hades hadn't treated Meg horribly in all those years of her being his minion. She'd had her own room, her own space, and received time off. It was more than Pain and Panic had ever had. Now he was wishing he hadn't made the two imps get bunk beds and share a room. They usually fought about who got the top bunk.

"No, Belle. I don't mean Meg. The truth is, I really didn't like her all that much. She was alright sometimes, but usually she was just another difficult minion to deal with."

"Hades, I know I shouldn't ask this, but I have to know. How involved were you with my sister?"

"Nothing happened, actually. She might give the impression that it did, but I can assure you, the only relationship we had was master and minion, as it is with Pain and Panic. Did you really think I would be with someone like her?"

"Wasn't that what you wanted? Meg always said it was. She said some other things, as well." Belle looked away quickly.

Hades only scoffed. "She exaggerates. I asked her out once, she said no, very rudely by the way, and that was the end. I usually don't go after someone not interested in me, no matter what she may say happened."

"Well, what about me?" Belle asked.

"You're an exception, Belle. You're worth it. You'll always be worth it."

Belle kissed Hades gently. He did care. It didn't matter what her family said; he was worth it too. Belle stayed with Hades the rest of the day and read to him from different books in the library. When she went over to his desk to find another book, she noticed _Romeo and Juliet_ on the first shelf. He had still kept it after she had found it that day in the library. Then again, he did say he wanted to read it again.

"Hades, what about this one?" Belle asked as she held up the book.

"I can't read it to you if that's what you're asking. I know it doesn't make sense since I'm fluent in a lot of languages, but I can't read Italian very well."

"So you've never read it?"

"I've never read anything by Shakespeare."

"Well, I can read it. I happen to be fluent in French and Italian."

"Where did you learn Italian? I thought your family only spoke French and Greek."

"Back when my mother was alive, she taught me and Meg. I was the only one who paid attention though."

Belle opened the book to the first page and began reading. Her melodious voice was simply intoxicating, and Hades cherished every word.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene…,"

Several chapters later…

"There never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo," Belle and Hades both sighed at the same time, then looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Belle, that was amazing. I've never heard anyone read so eloquently."

"Well, I've never had someone listen so intently. Thank you for that."

"No one else has heard you read out loud?" Hades asked, incredulous.

"Not in several years, not since my mother passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you're welcome to read to me anytime. I enjoyed it very much, in fact I feel much better." Hades immediately got out of bed, before feeling slightly dizzy again. So much for feeling completely better.

Belle got up and helped him back to bed, but knew she should leave soon. It was bad enough that she had been in his room for two days, but she couldn't stay longer than that.

"Belle, wait. Don't go."

"Hades, I shouldn't even be in here as it is."

"Just like I shouldn't have been in your room?"

Belle sighed. "Hades, that was different, I needed you. I was scared."

"You think I'm not scared?"

"What would you have to be scared of, Hades? It's just a cold."

"It's more than that, Belle. I have no control over my powers right now, and neither of us knows how long this will last."

"Just a few days I'm sure. You'll be back to your old self in no time."

Hades knew she was only referring to how he had been before getting sick, but those words also reminded him how long he had to break the curse. Time seemed to be moving so fast now. He still wasn't sure it would work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Now that winter was well on its way to being over, spring was almost in the air. Soon birds would sing, and flowers would bloom. France was especially beautiful this time of year. It would be the first year Belle wasn't with her father or Meg or Hercules. But now, she didn't mind so much. She was with Hades and he needed her. So did Rhea.

Despite missing out on spring in the French countryside, Belle still had a lot to look forward to, as well as a lot to be nervous about. She knew now that she was in love with Hades, but she still didn't know how he felt, and until then, she couldn't risk it.

Meanwhile, Hades felt exactly the same way. But he wasn't as calm and in control about it as Belle was. He irritably paced the floor, throwing sparks at nearly everything in his way. Pain and Panic cowered in fear in the corner.

"Just like old times, huh, Pain?" Panic asked shakily.

"Yeah, I was hoping this would be over with Belle here, but I knew it was just too good to be true," Pain complained.

"Hades, setting everything on fire will not make you feel any better! And I am getting tired of having to replace furniture all the time," Rhea scolded. She understood how conflicted Hades was, but it would really help if he had a better way to channel that. Roasting Pain and Panic wasn't a better option, either.

"It's always worked before Mom. I don't understand why I don't feel even slightly better. This is hopeless," Hades sighed. Had he really changed so much in such a short time?

"Hades, it's not working because it's not who you are anymore. You've changed so much in these past few months. Why don't you just go and spend time with Belle? I'm sure she would love to see you." Rhea remarked.

"That's why I'm staying up here. I can't see her. Not without remembering that it's impossible. I'll never break this curse. Zeus wins, again." Hades said dejectedly.

"Well, I know that's not true. If Zeus was going to win, you wouldn't be changing at all. And I never would have expected you to be so timid. If you fought Hercules, you can tell someone you love them." Rhea scoffed.

"I _lost_ when I fought Hercules. Thanks so much for reminding me. And besides, I don't have as much magic as I used to. I haven't made any progress, and I am starting to feel worse every day." Hades turned and looked at himself in the mirror. There he was, blue flames, blue skin, and bold yellow eyes, as if nothing had changed.

"I am looking, Hades. If you would just control yourself and have courage, you wouldn't have this reminder. Either that, or it's a reminder that we're running out of time. I can't do this for you, and you need to do something before it's too late. You should be with Belle instead of sulking."

"I can't see her like this. I'd frighten her again and everything I've done well will be for nothing. I can't control my temper very much right now."

"Hades, Belle likes you for who you are, not what you look like or how you act (although it could be better). And if this is still who you are, then she will just have to accept that, which I'm sure she will. But perhaps, if you approached this situation calmly, you might be able to control your powers again. You have two choices Hades: stay here and never have the courage to face Belle or go find her and try to break your curse." Rhea said.

"What's the point? I'd rather stay here than try to achieve the impossible," Hades said.

"Fine. It's your choice. It's too bad, though. I liked Belle a lot and she was perfect for you." Before Rhea walked out, she turned around and kissed her son on the cheek, while a tear slipped from her eye. She loved Hades more than anything, but if wasn't going to fight for what he wanted, then it was already the end and she would lose him.

"Yeah," Panic agreed. "She was the kindest person I ever met, and she cared about everyone. We'll miss you, boss." Panic said.

"Despite all that torture, those were the best years of my life. I guess now it's the end for us too." Pain said sadly.

"Why is it the end for you guys? You weren't part of my curse." Hades was confused by this. Wordlessly, Rhea handed Hades a scroll. From Zeus. Today was just filled with bad news.

Hades,

Well, I guess this is it. You failed, or at least you will, just like I knew you would. But you already knew you never had a chance. Why would you? Obviously, you can see that you've lost the progress you made. It would take a lot of hope, which I'm sure by now you're quite low on, to restore that. You only have one month left, and when the time is up, Rhea, Pain, and Panic will be summoned to Mt. Olympus for the trial, convicting them of their crimes which we (The Gods and Goddesses of the Council) had waived when both of you left many centuries ago. As for Belle, I will make sure she is able to go back to her family. Her father, Meg, and Hercules miss her very much. As for you Hades, when your time is up, you will be gone, and I will find someone else to take your place. It shouldn't be too hard…

Hades couldn't read any more. It was just too much. Without him, everyone really was doomed. The only problem was that he didn't feel that there was anything he could do. It seemed that whether he tried or not, he was destined to fail. When he looked up, everyone was still in the tower.

"I need to be alone now. I'm sorry. But this is it. Mom, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Pain, Panic, you two may not have been the best minions, or the smartest, but you were the most loyal. Sorry for any lasting injuries."

"That's alright, boss, er, Hades." Pain said.

"Yeah," agreed Panic. "We'll keep those as memories of our time together." Everyone laughed before the moment ended. Pain and Panic left, but Rhea stayed behind.

"No matter what you choose, Hades, or what happens to me, I know you tried and I know you love her. That's enough for me." Rhea said sadly, then held her son close, the first hug she had given him in centuries, and possibly their last embrace. But there was still hope he would change his mind and would be able to gather enough courage.

"Mom, I…" Hades started to say, but Rhea had already left, crying. Hades felt ashamed of himself. Everyone still believed in him, everyone except himself. _If they believe in me that much, I do still need to try. I'm the Lord of the Underworld! I faced nearly everything! The only thing I haven't done is being a hero, which is what everyone needs now. I need to talk to Belle._ And Hades knew exactly where (or at least had a really good guess of where) she was right now. The library.

Hades teleported himself there before he could change his mind. As he opened the door, he looked in and saw Belle. She was more beautiful than ever. She had on a bright pink dress with a matching ribbon in her hair, and was climbing up one of the ladders to the top shelves. Before he could think about anything else, he called out, "Belle!"

However, Belle turned around so quickly that she fell off the ladder. Hades raced to catch her and was just in time. For the first time ever, he was holding her in his arms, and it made him more nervous than ever. Now she was looking right at him, but this time, she wasn't frightened. Instead, she smiled.

"Hades, I'm so glad to see you. I've missed having you around."

"You have?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I still care about you. I…" Belle trailed off slowly, she couldn't tell him, she just couldn't.

"Yes, Belle?"

"It's not important, Hades. Not now, anyway. I'm just so glad to see you." Belle held him closely, and slowly, Hades wrapped his arms around her. Belle really was perfect for him. _I love you, Belle. I love you more than anything, and I just don't know how to tell you._ Hades couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment. If only it could have lasted forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After that day, Hades hardly ever lost his temper anymore and Pain and Panic no longer received any injuries because of him. And both Belle and Hades were beginning to notice a growing attraction and increased fondness for each other. They read several books together and learned new things every day.

Hades discovered the tragedies of Shakespeare and Belle discovered who Hades really was _._ He was considerate, gentle, and very funny. His mother was also very kind and was growing very fond of Belle as well. She'd never had a friendship with anyone other than her son. Hades almost always had a joke about something, and it was much better than the jokes Hercules had mentioned Zeus saying.

Even Hercules could hardly stand his father's jokes, especially since his jokes were almost always meant to humiliate or demean someone. Hades fell more in love with Belle every day and he decided it was time to prove it. He slipped an invitation with a gold envelope under Belle's door and awaited a reply.

A few hours later the reply came. Belle walked gracefully into the grand ball room with her hair slightly up and had on a golden dress with matching gloves. Hades had put on a suit with a dark blue coat and gold tie, acquired from his last journey to France, several centuries ago. He had also trimmed his nails so that they weren't as sharp.

"You look beautiful, Belle." Hades could barely speak; he was stunned by her radiant beauty and perfect grace. He hoped he would have the courage to confess his love for her. He held out his arm and Belle placed her hand on it.

"Thank you, Hades. You look very handsome tonight." At first, he didn't believe she was serious, but after seeing the way she looked at him, he knew she meant it.

As Hades led Belle to a small room, Rhea began playing a soft tune on the piano. She played beautifully, and he hadn't known how much of a talent she really had. In all the time that Rhea had lived in the Underworld, Hades had only heard his mother play the piano a few times. He hoped tonight would be perfect. If it wasn't, he was afraid his old monstrous self might reemerge. And he would be out of chances after tomorrow.

The night was perfect. Belle taught Hades how to waltz, and soon they were gliding across the floor. Belle laid her head on Hades' chest and he couldn't have been happier, and he wished he could stay in that moment forever, thinking of no one else but Belle.

But suddenly he was thinking of someone else, her father. Maurice must be worried sick about her and here he was being selfish by only thinking about himself. Hades led Belle out onto the balcony, where he had enchanted the sky to include twinkling stars. They sat on a bench together, looking out onto the sky.

"Belle, are you happy with me?" Hades moved closer to her and held her hands in his. Hades was afraid of what her answer would be. After all the time that had passed, did she actually love him?

"Yes, very happy. If only I could see my father again. He was so sad the last time I saw him." Belle said sadly as she looked towards the night sky.

"There is a way." Hades silently cursed himself for opening his mouth, but he knew what he had to do.

Hades led Belle back into his room in the West Tower. After going through several drawers, Hades found what he was looking for. It was a hand mirror, with ornate roses carved in the frame. The same mirror he had used to listen to her talk to his mother all those months ago. It was a present he had originally made for Aphrodite before she rejected him. He had never showed Belle the mirror before, but he couldn't bear to see her sad and worried about her father. It hurt too much.

"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see," Hades said as he handed Belle the mirror.

"I'd like to see my father, please," Belle said gently. As soon as the image showed Maurice, Belle gasped in horror. What had happened to him since she'd been gone? He was laying in the cold snow, crying out for Belle.

"What happened?"

"He's sick. He may be dying and he's all alone." Belle said, frightened. Papa couldn't die, not after what she had done to keep him alive."

"Then you must go to him." Hades said, wishing he hadn't said anything at all. Now he would lose Belle for sure, but he had no choice.

"What did you say?"

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner."

"You mean, I'm free?"

"Yes. I care too much about you to force you to stay here."

"Thank you so much. Hold on, papa. I'm on my way." Belle said and turned around to give the mirror back to Hades.

"Keep it. So you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." Hades said, as he gently ran his hand through her hair, knowing he would never be able to touch or hold her again.

"I could never forget you Hades. You're my dearest friend and I will always treasure that." Belle looked up at Hades, with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him, but she couldn't just leave her father to die. Holding the mirror, Belle started to walk back to her room, but stopped.

"Hades, I can't leave you, not like this. I never meant to hurt you. You're not a monster. You're the kindest and bravest man I've ever met, and I care about you more than I ever thought possible. But please don't send me away, not when I'm just beginning to realize how I feel about you."

"Goodbye Belle," Hades said sadly. Suddenly, he looked up. Belle had come back into the room.

"Hades, wait." Belle rushed to him and held him in her arms. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. We can go find my father together. I'll help him understand that you've changed. Besides, we're together. Technically, you should have met him by now."

"Belle, I can't. If I take one step up there, I could be killed."

"But, you took me to the lake last winter to go skating. And besides, aren't you immortal?"

"No, Belle, not anymore. And besides, last winter was different. We were only there for a few hours. This, I'm assuming, would be take a few days at least, to help your father and to come back here."

"I just thought that you wanted to stay with me. It could take me some time to come back."

"And I know that you will come back to me. I'm sorry, Belle, but I can't go with you. Just promise me, the moment your father is well again, you'll come back to me."

"I promise, Hades. He'll be better within the week, I'm sure of it!" Hearing Belle say one week made his heart break. It would be too late, and his curse wouldn't be broken.

Belle held Hades one last time before leaving.

"I will come back, Hades. You'll see me again soon."

"Belle, your father needs you more than me. It's not fair to keep you here while his heart remains broken. I'm sure Hercules and Meg need you too, or at least miss you."

"But if I go to my father, you will still be here in pain. I couldn't do that to you. You don't deserve anymore pain."

"Forget about me, Belle. I don't think Meg and Hercules would approve of me anyway. Even if Hercules and I aren't family anymore."

"I almost wish they weren't my family. It makes everything so complicated. I care about them, I'll admit that. But I know my relationship with you won't be easy for me to explain or for them to accept."

"Belle, I think it's time that you decide what you want, not think about what everyone else wants for you. And I'm sure you've had good times with Meg and Hercules too. Even though they were wrong about me, well, mostly wrong anyway. And I promise, I will at least try to get along with them if that's what you really want. I only wish that I could have been good enough to deserve you. Goodbye Belle, no matter what happens, thank you for turning me back into my old self again. You brought out the best in me when I thought that there was nothing left, and I will never forget that." Belle looked at Hades for a moment, and then kissed him gently on the cheek and walked down the hallway towards her room to go pack. After she left, Panic came in.

"Well, boss, it looks like the curse will be broken tomorrow." Pain said.

"Yeah," added Panic, "you can have your birthday tomorrow and your wedding! Just please don't make us flower girls."

"I don't think either of us would look good in those outfits." Pain added.

"Guys, there isn't going to be a wedding. She's not coming back."

"But she promised!" The minions protested.

"I know she did, but that doesn't mean she will actually come back. What do you think is going to happen when she gets back home to France? She'll see Hercules and Meg again, and when she tells them about me, they'll never let her come back."

"Hades, you don't know that. Perhaps this time her family will be more understanding." Rhea said.

"Mom, I don't know what fantasy world your living in, but that is NOT how it works. Hercules and Meg will turn her against me, just as they've obviously done for years."

"Honestly, Hades, don't you have more faith in Belle? She knows what her sister and brother-in-law tell her aren't the complete truth. I, for one, believe that she will come back, with her father." Rhea remarked stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Hades sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with his mother. But she would see soon enough. Belle wasn't coming back, and as Pain and Panic had so wonderfully reminded him, tomorrow was his birthday.

Even though he knew Belle was long gone by now, he still went over to the balcony and called out, "Belle!" even though he knew he might never see her again, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"He did what?" Pain and Rhea exclaimed, after Panic told them that Hades had released Belle permanently.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's true."

"But that's not fair! She was the first person to actually be nice to us!" Pain yelled.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Rhea said sadly.

"That's it then! That should keep him alive!" Panic said excitedly.

"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return."

"Only now it's too late." Panic said.

As the boat floated away, Hades sank to his knees and cried for the first time in centuries. His 22nd birthday was tomorrow. He was going to die alone, just like the Fates had predicted. He had lost his last and only chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As the boat floated down the River Styx, Belle heard Hades call her name, and she almost turned back. She'd never heard him call out to her that way, hurt and alone. But being away from Hades wasn't going to be the hardest part. That would come when she would have to face Hercules and Meg. _Papa will understand though. He'll know I'm telling the truth when I tell him that I love Hades and that he needs me._

As the boat docked, Belle couldn't help but crying softly. Would Hades really be alright without her? He had been heartbroken when she left. Suddenly, Charon, the skeleton that had been rowing the boat began to speak. According to Hades, he almost never did.

"Miss, I hope you don't think I'm being too pushy, but it is vital that you come back as soon as possible, tomorrow if you could. The boss needs you, and he won't take it so well if you're gone for a long time."

"I promised him that I would be back soon, but why tomorrow? When I mentioned possibly being gone a week, Hades didn't say anything against it." Belle said, confused. If Hades needed her back sooner, wouldn't he have told her?

"Well, uh, tomorrow is his birthday, and I'm sure the day would be much better for him if you were there." Charon said nervously. Hades' birthday was part of the reason, but the truth was that if Belle didn't confess that she loved him tomorrow, all hope was lost for everyone. And most likely, Hecate, Queen of the Night and an evil witch, would take over the Underworld instead. Hades was better than Hecate any day. After all, as Pain and Panic had once said to Hercules, "the devil you know is a lot better than the devil you don't." Charon didn't know Hecate well, but he had heard enough about her to know that she was trouble.

"Charon, I will do my best to be back tomorrow. And something tells me it is not just his birthday that is important about tomorrow. By the way, do I owe you a coin for this?'

"No, miss. You ride free, always. Hades' orders."

"Well, tell him I said thank you. I will see all of you again soon."

When Belle got to the forest, she found her father lying in the snow, cold and weak. Suddenly, she wished that there was a horse that they could ride back to town on. Otherwise, it would be a long walk for both of them.

Suddenly, a black stallion came trotting through the forest. Belle smiled. _Hades. Thank you._ She would have to remember to thank him again when she got back home. Belle startled at the thought. The Underworld was home? _No,_ she decided, _home is where Hades is, which just happens to be the Underworld._

Belle and Maurice rode the horse through the forest and back to the cottage. Once there, Belle helped her father to his room and gently placed some blankets over him.

"Belle, you're back!" He exclaimed and sat up in his bed as Belle hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Papa!"

"I thought I'd never see you again, Belle!"

"It's alright, Papa. He let me go."

"That horrible beast?" Maurice immediately became angry with the very mention of Hades.

"Hades isn't a beast, Papa. He's kind and gentle now. Actually, he's the reason we got back to the cottage at all. That horse we rode back was from him. We're actually…"

But Belle didn't get a chance to finish. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. When Belle opened it, Hercules and Meg walked in.

"Oh Belle, I'm so glad you're here. Papa said you were in trouble and that you were trapped with Hades. How did you escape?"

"Meg, I'm glad to see you too. I didn't escape. He let me go."

"Belle, are you talking about the same Hades that I fought for all those years? He would never just let anyone go. Not without making some kind of deal." Hercules said.

"We didn't make any deals, Hercules. But I promised that I would come back to him."

"I knew it. Don't worry, Belle. If you take me with you to the Underworld, I can fight him again and you won't have to go back permanently."

"Hercules, do you always have to rush right into a fight? I am choosing to go back because I love him."

"Belle, that's impossible. Hades can't love. He can't feel anything except hatred. Everyone knows that."

"Hercules, you don't know him, not like I do. Maybe if you weren't always fighting him and actually talked to him you would understand. He loves me too and he needs me right now, no matter what you say!"

After she said that, she swore that she'd never seen anyone's jaw drop lower. Meg looked away, as if she were going to be sick. Typical reaction of her, yet overly dramatic of Hercules. Maurice looked shocked as well, but his reaction was nothing like that of the other two.

"Belle, I can't let you put yourself in danger by going back. And besides, he's tricked you, I'm sure of it! Who would willingly want to be with him?"

"I do. Look, Hercules, now is not the time to be a hero. Especially because I don't need one! I'm sorry, but since none of you will listen to me, I'm leaving."

"Belle, wait. I believe you. And I will go with you. If you say you love him and that he loves you back, that is all I need to know." Maurice stood next to Belle, proud that for once she was standing up for herself.

"But sir…" Hercules started.

"Hercules, I have made my choice. You and Meg may come with us or you may stay here. But I am going with Belle." Belle smiled and hugged her father. She knew he would understand. But suddenly, the moment was ruined, and Gaston walked in.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. You've finally come back home, Belle. Now we can finally be married, just as your father promised."

"I'm sorry, Gaston, but I can't allow you to marry Belle. I said you could marry her when you rescued her from the Underworld and since you didn't, I don't see why Belle should have to marry you."

"Maurice, surely you are joking. There's no one in town who could be a better husband to Belle than me."

"Gaston, I am quite serious. And as for marrying someone in town, I don't think Belle has someone from around here in mind, do you Belle?" Maurice asked.

"Oh Papa, are you serious? You will allow him to marry me?"

"If he has truly had a change of heart and can prove that to me, then I see no reason why not."

"Sir, you're not serious! You would rather have that monster Hades for a son-in-law? You are even crazier than I thought you were!"

"Maurice, you can't be serious. This is Hades we are talking about. He is not the right person for Belle. He's dangerous." Hercules agreed stubbornly.

"I will let Belle be the judge of that, Hercules. And if you're not going to help, then please stay out of this!" Maurice said, frustrated. Even though Hercules had married his daughter, sometimes he just frustrated him to no end with his heroic attitude.

"Hades is far better than you will ever be Gaston! At least I will be happy with him! I could never be happy with you. He's kind and gentle. And I love him."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for this monster."

"He's no monster, Gaston, you are!"

"Belle, I can't allow you to go back to someone so horrible. I refuse to let Hades win! Now hand over that mirror!" Gaston yelled.

"What makes you think I'll give it to you?" Belle demanded. She couldn't give the mirror to Gaston. It was the only thing belonging to Hades that she had to hold on to.

"If you don't give me that mirror, you and your family father will never leave the cellar again!" Gaston yelled as he threw Belle and her father in the cellar where all the inventions were stored and locked the door. As everyone fell in, Gaston took the mirror away from Belle.

"Gaston, let us out!" Belle pushed furiously against the cellar doors.

"Sorry Belle, but I can't release any of you until Hades is defeated. I can't risk anyone warning him!"

"In that case, you and your family will be in there a very long time. Meanwhile, if Hades wants a fight, he's going to get one." With that, Gaston grabbed the magic mirror, got on his horse, and rode off towards the entrance in the black forest with the magic mirror showing him the way. It wouldn't be long now before he had his revenge on Hades. No one stole anything that belonged to Gaston, least of all his girl. Hades was going to pay for this.

"Oh Papa, what are we going to do?" Belle asked.

"Don't worry, Belle. We'll think of something." Maurice reassured her. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hercules, with your strength you could break down this door!" Maurice said.

But Hercules just stood in a corner of the room, arms folded across his chest.

"No. Why should I? Hades has never been kind to me. Or to Meg. If I break down that door, that means he'll win."

"Hercules, stop being so stubborn. Trust me on this, it is far better for Hades to win than for Gaston. Just put aside your own pride and anger for once and help us." Maurice pleaded.

"Hercules, please. He needs me. He thinks I'm not coming back, which means Gaston could kill him." Belle said sadly.

"Belle, Hades is immortal. He can't die. Therefore, he doesn't need any help."

"Hercules, he isn't immortal anymore. He didn't explain it, but he barely has any magic as it is."

Suddenly, Hercules stopped sulking and looked up at Belle. _If Hades doesn't have his powers, that means I could finally defeat him, and everyone would be safe. But Belle doesn't have to know that I'll go after him._

"Alright, I'll help you. Just this once." Hercules agreed.

"Herc, what are you doing? We can't help Hades." Meg said quietly.

"Trust me on this, Meg. I'm not exactly helping him." Hercules whispered quietly. Meg nodded. After all, they had to do whatever it took to protect Belle. She would thank them later.

With one strong push, Hercules broke down the cottage door and everyone raced to their horses. Hercules and Meg on Pegasus. Maurice and Belle on the black stallion. _I'll have to remember to name this horse when I get back home._ Belle thought.

Soon, everyone reached the entrance to the Underworld. Belle saw the hoof prints of Gaston's horse indented deep in the snow. He was already inside and probably very close to Hades by now. They had to hurry.

"Belle, I'm not going." Meg said.

"Meg, you can't just stay out here, you'll freeze." Hercules said.

"I am only going as far as where the boat stops, but I have no intention of going any further. This is not my fight. I've already gone through that." Hercules remembered almost losing Meg because of Hades, and understood why she wasn't coming. He sweetly kissed Meg goodbye and flew off in the direction of Hades' castle, already planning for the real reason he was here.

As they stood at the edge of the River Styx, Charon and his boat came forward. Seeing Belle, the ferryman was glad to see that she had taken his advice.

"Charon, I need to get back to Hades as soon as possible, and so does my father." Belle climbed in the boat quickly, but Maurice held back.

"Papa, we have to go!"

"Belle, do you realize that this is a skeleton?" Maurice stared in fear at Charon.

"Papa, it's fine. He works for Hades. There's nothing to be afraid of. But you should probably hand him a coin."

"No need, miss. If he's your father, then I'm sure Lord Hades won't object to him riding for free as well."

Charon took them swiftly across the River Styx and within minutes, they were at the castle. Maurice looked up in awe. Out of everything that he expected in the Underworld, a magnificent castle was certainly not one of them.

"Go on without me Belle, I'll catch up. Hades needs you. By the way, have you seen Hercules?"

"No, I haven't. But I'm sure we'll find him soon enough." Belle raced into the castle, only to nearly trip over Pain and Panic standing in the hallway.

"Belle! You're back!" Panic exclaimed.

"And you brought your father just like you said you would," Pain said.

"See, I told you she would be back. You owe me a drachma." Pain said.

"Oh, fine. I hope I get my paycheck from Hades soon." Panic sighed and handed him a coin, but said to Belle, "We missed you a lot. But were not the only ones." Pain chimed in.

"I missed you both too. But right now, I need to find Hades. Do you know where he is?"

"The West Tower, but you'd better hurry. There were two others on their way up there as well." Rhea said.

"Oh, Rhea! I'm so glad to see you!" Belle hugged the elderly woman and Rhea smiled back. It was wonderful to have Belle back.

"There'll be time for that later, dear. Right now, Hades needs you, and I suggest you hurry!" Rhea said, worried.

"I will. Don't worry!" Belle exclaimed as she raced to the garden and the path leading toward the tower.

Gaston stealthily entered Hades' room. He saw someone leaning gloomily over the balcony. That was definitely Hades. The blue flames for hair were a dead giveaway. Ironic that he should think "dead" giveaway while being the Underworld. But he could compliment himself on his fantastic wit later. Right now, he had a monster to kill.

As Hades leaned against the balcony, he was already aware of Gaston's presence, since he still had a little bit of magic left in him. But what was the use of fighting back? Belle was never going to return. He had known she would never come back, yet he let himself foolishly have hope.

Belle raced up the tower steps. Was she already too late? Suddenly she heard the sound of an arrow being shot through a bow, as well as a loud scream of pain. _Hades. I am too late._ But the arrow that had been fired hadn't been from Gaston.

"Finally, after all these years, I finally have a fighting chance." She heard a voice say.

 _Hercules. I wondered why he agreed so easily. I won't let him kill Hades. He can't have his revenge!_ Even though Belle knew Hercules wanted to fight Hades and had fired the arrow, Hades didn't know, and for years to come, he was to think that Gaston had fired it.

"Do you mind Hercules? This is my fight." Gaston said irritably.

"Gaston, why don't we both fight him, as a team? That way both of us will win."

"Alright, Hercules. It seems like a good idea, since we both want the same thing: Hades finally gone." Belle gasped in horror as she saw Hades wince in pain as Gaston and Hercules continued to go after him.

"Were you in love with her, monster? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me? Come out and fight!" Gaston yelled. As Hercules slashed his sword, Hades began to climb up to the roof. It would be harder for them to fight him up there. But that was where he was wrong. Gaston and Hercules continued to follow him, and both had swords and arrows ready. He wanted to fight, but he just didn't see any point to it. Not if Belle was gone. He had nothing left to live for. It was over.

"Prepare to die, monster! Belle is mine!" Gaston shouted as he slashed his sword. As Hades lay on the balcony waiting for Gaston to strike again, he heard a voice.

"Gaston, don't!" Belle screamed, hoping Hades could hear her. It was all the motivation he needed to fight back. Hades pushed Gaston back and grabbed his old sword. Gaston was immediately startled at this sudden change in strength. Hades was winning! Hercules went forward to fight as well, but held back. If Hades was winning, then he had lost his chance. For today, anyway. There would always be another time to fight Hades. He would just have to be patient. Hercules left with Pegasus to go find Meg and head home. He had lost the battle today, but another victory would come later, he was sure of it.

Hades grabbed Gaston and was about to throw him over the balcony, when Gaston started begging for mercy.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything. Anything!" Hades remembered when Belle had begged him to save her father. No matter what Gaston had done, could he really kill him after all that he had gone through to change? Even before Belle came, he'd never killed anyone. Technically the Fates had killed Meg when they cut her thread of life, and she was alive now anyway, so it didn't really count. Hades forced Gaston onto the floor of the balcony and issued a heavy threat to him.

"If you ever come near Belle or her family again, I will kill you. Get out."

"Hades!" Belle cried out.

"Belle!" As Belle rushed towards Hades, he held out his arms and Belle leaned into his embrace. He had missed her so much. There were so many things to tell her, but there would be more time for that later. For now, he just wanted to hold her and enjoy this moment. Suddenly, Hades felt a sharp pain in his side as Gaston stabbed him. As Hades turned around, Gaston fell over the railing of the balcony and to his death. Hades started to slip, but Belle grabbed his hand and helped him climb back over the railing. Immediately, Hades was dizzy, and Belle helped him to the bed to lie down and soon began sobbing.

"Oh Hades, this is all my fault. I never should have left you. You needed me, and I abandoned you." Hades stroked her cheek gently, wiping away some of her tears.

"You didn't abandon me, Belle. You needed to help your father. But now you're here, and I get to see you again, one last time." Hades said with shallow breaths. He could barely talk, but he needed to tell her. If he didn't, there would be no other time.

"Don't talk like that, Hades. We're together now, everything's going to be fine, you'll see." Hades reached up a hand to caress Belle and she leaned her head into it, looking at her love with sorrowful eyes. She couldn't lose him now. There were still so many things to tell him.

"Belle, I love you. I meant to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't."

"I love you too, Hades. But please," she sobbed, "please don't leave me."

Hades drew his last breath and closed his eyes. It was over, and he had lost, but at least he had been with Belle in the end. Belle laid her head on Hades' chest and sobbed. Rhea, Maurice, Pain, and Panic all entered the room. They had arrived just in time to hear Hades declare his love for Belle, but too late to say goodbye to him. Rhea cried softly. Her son was gone. Suddenly, blue sparks shot down from the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In a distant corner of the Underworld, the three Fates smiled.

"It would seem Lord Hades has done it. He has finally found love. Even though we know all, I am sure that I am not the only one surprised by the outcome." Lachesis, the Fate of the Past, remarked. The other two Fates nodded in agreement. No one had actually expected him to change and achieve the ability to break the curse. Now they would not have to keep such a watchful eye on him. Hopefully he would stay out of trouble.

"I'm sure Belle will keep him in line," Clotho, Fate of the Present, said. They had chosen well. Belle was perfect for him and two now shared the rarest of loves, true love. It even rivaled that of Hercules and Meg, and theirs had been a very strong one.

Now Hades would have all his powers and his immortality back. He certainly deserved it. But there was just one downfall to Hades breaking the curse. Lord Zeus. He had expected and wanted Hades to fail. So much so that he had sent a letter in hopes of discouraging Hades, which obviously hadn't worked. But that would be an issue for another day. For now, there was much to celebrate, and even more to be thankful for.

Belle continued to sob while leaning against Hades. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. The blue sparks continued to shoot down from the sky, and suddenly, there was a flash of light. Belle only looked away for a second, but when she looked back, everything was different. Instead of Hades lying there, a young man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes stood in front of her, holding out his hand. Belle nervously took it, and looked directly into the young man's eyes when she stood up.

"Belle, it's me, Hades."

"It can't be. Hades is gone."

"Belle, just listen to my voice. It's the same. And look." He held out his hand a small spark shot up. Belle recognized the flames immediately and the sound of his voice. _Hades._ Belle looked at him, staring straight into his blazing blue eyes, as she ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek.

"It is you." Hades stroked Belle's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. When they did kiss, it was magic. Sparks shot from the sky again and Hades picked up Belle and twirled her around. As Hades twirled Belle around, everyone came rushing up to him.

"Didn't I tell you she would come back, Hades?" Rhea smiled.

"Of course, Mom, that's the last time I don't listen to you." Hades put Belle down for a moment and went to hug Rhea, which caused her to start crying.

"Mom, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Hades, the last time you hugged me was centuries ago. You really have changed."

Pain and Panic approached Hades nervously. They were used to him with flames and blue skin. Now, he looked almost unrecognizable, aside from a slight smirk.

"Don't worry, boys. I might have changed and gotten a little nicer now, but if you set me off, I'm sure I can still roast you." Pain and Panic cringed. Things were supposed to be getting better.

"Hades!" Belle exclaimed, hitting his arm slightly.

"I was joking, Belle. Of course, I won't do that anymore." But he winked slightly at his minions. He might have changed a lot, but not that much. And besides, Pain and Panic expected it. It was still a part of who he was. He was just going to reserve those moments for special occasions.

"Belle, don't worry. I'd have to be really angry for these flames to fully appear. I can think of only one person who could cause that." _Hercules. But I won't think about him now. I saw him leave. He won't be back for a while. It would be nice if he would never come back, but I know he'll come back to try and "rescue" Belle._

Hades twirled Belle around again, and everyone was transported to the ballroom. Belle was in her golden gown again, and he was in his blue suit. He put his arm around her waist, held out his hand, and led Belle into a waltz. They danced together the entire evening. Everything was perfect.

"Well, Panic, didn't I tell you she would break the spell?" Pain asked.

"No, you didn't. I told you." Panic insisted.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did…" Panic suddenly stopped arguing with Pain.

Suddenly, two new female minions walked by, the same sizes as Pain and Panic. They winked and smiled flirtatiously at the two imps.

"You know, Pain, it really doesn't matter who told who."

"Yeah, I think we should just enjoy the benefits of the curse breaking."

"Agreed." Panic said, and the two of them walked off with the girls.

"Hades, when did you get new minions?" Belle asked.

"Pain and Panic deserve it. After all they've put up with me. I guess it's just my reward to them."

Belle smiled at her boyfriend. He really had changed. The old Hades would never have even considered girlfriends for Pain and Panic.

The next morning, Hades woke up in his old room in the tower. He sighed contentedly, remembering last night's dream. Then sighed again, sadly. That's all it was, a dream. He would look in the mirror this morning and see the same monstrous person he had been all along. But when he placed his hand at the edge of the bed, he noticed something different. His hand wasn't blue with claws. It was a human hand. Last night hadn't been a dream, which meant Belle really was here. He had to see her, right away. Just to confirm that she and everything else was real. He also needed to tell her his real name. Now that he finally remembered it. Not that Hades wasn't a good name, but he wanted to give her a choice. Hades raced down the hallway to Belle's room before even considering the consequences, for example, that of the watchful eyes of his mother. Hades just opened the door to her room and walked in, just as Belle woke up.

"Hades, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Just like old times, then?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. I was just so worried about you; I guess I didn't think about what you would think of me."

"I didn't think very harshly of you. You just surprised me. Besides, it wasn't a bad thing."

"Yeah, I know," Hades smirked, "I guess I'm too devilishly handsome to stay mad at then."

"I guess you are," Belle smiled back, and kissed him.

"Hades, I know you didn't just come here to kiss me. What are you really here for?"

"My name."

"I don't understand. I thought Hades was your name." Belle stated, confused. Why was it Hades was never straightforward?

"It is. One of them, anyway. Belle, do you remember that book you had with you when we met? The one about Greek mythology?"

"Of course I remember it."

"Well, what did your book say about me?"

"Not much, at least not much of what you would actually want to hear." Belle said warily. The last thing she needed was for him to get angry about how he was represented.

"Belle, it's fine. My temper is basically under control now. I will try not to become too angry about whatever is in there."

"Well, alright, if you're sure. Just please, no more flames." Belle relented, then suddenly wished she could take the last part back. He winced at the memory of the time he had hurt her with flames. At least his stubbornness hadn't changed. Still, she missed the way he had been, that had been the man she had fallen in love with. This man, she still didn't know. And now he had a different name.

"Trust me, Belle. No more flames. I still feel guilty about that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up. And now I've distracted you from whatever you were going to tell me."

"You're always a distraction to me, but in a good way." Hades teased.

"Well, anyway, you were saying about your name?"

"Aidenous. Or Aiden for short. I know it's not that great. But it's what I used to go by."

"Do you want me to call you that?"

"Only if you want. If not, Hades is fine."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I think I actually prefer Hades. I'm more used to it."

"It's whatever you want, Belle. I'm happy to respond to any name you call me."

Belle just smiled back at him and kissed him.

"You know, technically you shouldn't be in here right now. What if Rhea catches us?"

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Oh really, are you sure about that?" Rhea said. Somehow, she had entered the room without anyone noticing.

"Sorry Belle, I have to go." Hades said quickly and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Despite what he says, I think he really is scared of you." Belle said.

"Oh, he is. But I already knew that. He's always been somewhat scared of me. He knows that I can sneak up on him."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After Belle finished getting ready, she joined everyone in the dining hall. When she entered the room, she was pleased to see that her father and Hades were already getting along. They were having a lively conversation about something, she wasn't sure what.

As she sat down, she finally heard what they were saying.

"Hades, tell me more about that toast thing you can do. I might be able to come up with an invention for it." Belle smiled. Of course, that was what they were talking about. What else would her father be thinking about this early in the morning?

"I think you should call it a toaster, sir. But I'm not sure it would sell." Hades responded.

"Of course, it would sell. I've had a few successful inventions." Belle stared at her father.

"Never mind, Belle's right. None of my inventions have been a success. But that doesn't mean that this one wouldn't work. Especially not if we work together. And by the way, you don't have to call me sir. Just Maurice is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hades, I'm sure. I'm sure it won't be long before we're officially family."

Hades looked away nervously. He hadn't proposed to Belle yet. He was just nervous. At least now he had Maurice's permission. And his soon to be father-in-law was right, he needed to make a move soon. Maybe today was the day. And conveniently, he had a ring box in his pocket.

"Belle, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Yes, but what about…" Belle looked over at her father, who obviously already knew what was going on.

"Belle, I think I'd like to stay here and talk with Rhea. You go on, spend time with Hades."

"Well, alright, Papa. If you're sure."

Hades held out his arm and Belle took it, and the two of them walked out of the dining hall and to the library. Hades put his other hand in his pocket and touched the ring box nervously. When they got to the library, Hades sat down on the couch next to Belle and held her hands.

"Belle, I know that we've only known each other for a year. But I feel like I've known you forever. And if you want, I'd like you to stay forever and be the light to my darkness. Belle, will you become my queen and marry me?"

Belle smiled and held him. "Oh Hades, I thought you'd never ask!"

"So that's a yes, then?" Hades teasingly questioned.

"Of course it's a yes!" Belle kissed Hades joyfully.

A week later, all the preparations for the wedding were finished. Neither Belle nor Hades wanted to wait any longer than necessary. They had already waited long enough. There had been lots of preparations though, such as fittings, cleaning (since the Underworld had still been a mess), Cerberus getting trained to be more housebroken (an assignment Belle had taken on and apparently been successful at), and the purchase of the official rings. That last part though, Hades had done differently. He made the rings himself, but it took longer than usual, since, according to Rhea, he was obsessed with finding the perfect diamond. Pain and Panic had been insistent that they were not going to be flower girls or bridesmaids or whatever, so they had been fitted for suits and ties, along with Maurice. Hades had his old suit fixed and mended from the night that they had danced together.

Rhea and Belle had been fitted for gowns. And neither of them had seen eye to eye on the wedding dress, even though it was technically Belle's choice, since it was her wedding. Belle had wanted a simpler gown, similar to the one she had worn the night of the dance and the transformation. Rhea thought that Belle should have a fancy gown with lots of lace and a long train. Eventually, they had compromised. Belle would wear a strapless dress with gloves and have a mid-length train and veil. Hades didn't know what the dress actually looked like though. Apparently, it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. As if he needed any bad luck right now, just when everything was going to be perfect. He hadn't actually seen Belle that entire week since he proposed. There was just too much to get ready for. As for the minister, Panic had decided to perform that, after Hades gave his minion some books to read and made him take a license test so it was official. Surprisingly, he had passed on the first try.

As Hades stood at the altar, he noticed that he was nervous again. When would he not be nervous around Belle? Oh well, of course he was nervous. He had never even been to a wedding before. When Zeus married Hera, he hadn't been invited. Something about being too gloomy for a wedding. What he would give to see Zeus's face now. His curse was broken, and he was getting married. Zeus would die of shock. If only. As much as he didn't want to wish harm on anyone, even his ex-brother, it was an old habit and would take a long time to break, if it could be broken. If not, he knew Belle understood his resentment. She had always lived in Meg's shadow, constantly being compared to her older sister. But unlike him, Belle didn't hate Meg. But ever since she got back to the Underworld, he knew that the two of them hadn't spoken.

As soon as he saw Belle standing next to her father, all negative thoughts vanished. Belle looked absolutely beautiful. The dress was simple, yet elegant, and she had a bouquet of red roses in her hand. It was hard to believe that someone like her was going to be in his life now. She was perfect, everything he could have ever wished for. He turned and looked at his mother. Rhea sat at the piano, and started to play the "Wedding March." His gaze drifted back to his bride as she and her father walked down the aisle. When Belle got closer, he held out a hand as she turned and faced him. Hades looked incredibly handsome in his suit and tie.

"I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Hades."

"Ahem." Both bride and groom looked at Panic who was standing on a podium, so he could be taller. "If the two of you don't mind, I'd like to continue with the wedding. I still have a lot to read." Panic said.

"Sorry." Both of them said. But Hades flashed a small spark at Panic. He did want to marry Belle today, after all.

"You know, we can actually skip over most of this stuff and go right to the vows." Panic said. Hades smiled. The fire powers still had their advantages after all.

Both Hades and Belle recited their wedding vows. Neither of them had written very long ones. Finally, Panic was ready to conclude the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Boss, you may now kiss the bride."

"Glad to." Hades smiled and kissed Belle, deeply and passionately. Finally, they were married and at last he had a queen. The two of them walked back down the aisle together, but only had eyes for each other the rest of the day. The reception had been just as wonderful as the wedding. Pain and Panic had worked together to make a three-layer chocolate cake and had actually followed Hades' orders correctly. No worms (which he found he didn't have much of taste for now anyway), no scorch marks, and no early samples. That had been the hardest one for the two of them to follow.

When it came time to cut the cake, Hades leaned in too close and got frosting on his nose. Belle just laughed until he put some on her nose too. After all, there was nothing wrong with getting playful with frosting. The only downside of the reception had been when Rhea went up to speak about the couple, but shared embarrassing stories about Hades instead, with him turning red with embarrassment at nearly every story. Pain and Panic tried to remember what they wanted to say, but forgot and went back for more cake. The dance had been wonderful though. Hades had been a little nervous about stepping on the train, but everything turned out fine.

When the celebration was over, Hades lifted Belle into his arms and carried her across the threshold of his bedroom door. Traditionally, he knew it was supposed to be the door of their home, but neither of them were going to leave the Underworld. Hades couldn't anyway; he was still stuck here for all eternity, but at least now he had someone to share that eternity with. After he set her down, he leaned in and kissed his wife passionately again.

"I love you, Belle. I always will."

"I love you too, Hades. Forever." Belle agreed and kissed her husband back. It was perfect, just the two of them forever. But it wouldn't always be just the two of them.

A few months after the wedding, Belle became pregnant. A news that Hades definitely had not been ready for initially, but eventually accepted. Rhea and Maurice had been more than thrilled to become grandparents. Meg still hadn't had a child, so this would be Maurice's first grandchild. Nine months later, the two of them had a son, and Belle named him Aiden, using Hades' second name.


	16. Chapter 15:Bonus Chapter

**Chapter 15: Bonus Chapter**

The next morning, Belle was getting ready to have breakfast with Hades. Rhea, Pain, and Panic all had excuses for why they couldn't have breakfast with the two of them. Rhea had insisted that there was too much cleaning to do, even though she had taken care of most of it the week before. Pain and Panic had said Hades had given them lots of important work to do, which didn't make any sense because Belle knew that Hades would never assign work that major to the two of them. There was nothing wrong with Pain and Panic; they just weren't very smart and had often failed whenever Hades had asked them to do something. This time, Belle didn't doubt what Hercules had said about them. It was one of the few things he had said that actually made sense.

Belle knew Hercules meant well and only wanted to protect her, but she wished that he could understand Hades better, like she did. Hades was bad most of the time, but there were also lots of moments that they had when he was kind and gentle and sweet, something Hercules and his father didn't seem to believe that he was capable of. It seemed that everyone was against him.

Noticing that she had let her mind wander, Belle quickly ran a brush through her hair and tied it with a bow. She couldn't be late. This was going to be one of the few times where it would be just the two of them. But she was nervous as well. Rhea, at least, had always been nearby. Mostly because she still didn't trust Hades, no matter how much like a gentleman he acted. She was worried the villain in him still had a small chance of taking over, even for a moment. Today, though, she must have believed that everything was alright, since she said she would be at the far end of the castle and Pain and Panic were probably close to being lost somewhere.

Hades was slightly nervous as well. His first meal alone with Belle. What would he say? It was almost as if this was a date. Probably, that was why everyone had said they were busy and couldn't be there. Maybe this was supposed to be when he was supposed to tell Belle that he was falling in love with her. _And I thought that trying to defeat Hercules was the most difficult thing I had ever done._ Before Hades had time to think about what he would say to Belle, the door opened. And his heart beat so rapidly he thought it would fall out of his chest.

Now that Belle was actually here with him, it seemed that it would be impossible not to be nervous. He tried to think about what someone else would do in his position. As much as he didn't want to think of Hercules, he knew that he was at least one good example. Hercules was always chivalrous and well-behaved, a perfect gentleman (except for all his clumsiness).

Most likely, in this situation, Hercules would have pulled out Belle's chair for her. That seemed like a good first step. As Belle approached the table, Hades pulled out her chair for her. After she sat down, he tried to push the chair back in, but his sharp nails got caught and one of them accidentally scraped Belle' hand.

"Belle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, Hades. It's just a scrape. You don't have to be worried."

 _Of course I do. I'm having breakfast with the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't even pretend to be a gentleman._ If only Belle knew, then she would understand that this was anything but easy. But Hades didn't know that she was nervous too.

At first, no one said anything. Both Belle and Hades stared at the different breakfast dishes. Belle served herself an omelet, while Hades served himself a few pieces of bread which hadn't been toasted yet. Forgetting Belle was there at all, Hades did what he normally did to make toast by putting two pieces of bread on his flaming hair. Just a normal habit for him. It was better than having to use a frying pan every time. He didn't notice anything, until he heard Belle's laughter. Unlike Meg's laugh though, it was a sweet and slightly confused laugh.

"Hades, how long have you been able to do that?" Belle asked. At least now, they had something to talk about that would break the awkward silence.

"Do what?" Hades asked.

"That." Belle motioned slightly to her own head and Hades remembered what he was doing.

"Oh, this. It's nothing. I've been able to do this for years. One of the few benefits of having flames for hair, I guess. I hope you don't think it's too weird." Hades said.

"No, not weird at all. I think it's really interesting, actually. I'm sure it's much faster than using a frying pan." Belle smiled, glad that she was more comfortable talking to Hades alone now since they had found something to laugh about.

The rest of breakfast progressed in much the same way. Hades and Belle talked and laughed, and soon the two of them forgot why they had been nervous in the first place. After breakfast, Hades invited Belle for a walk outside to the garden. He knew it wasn't much, but he was eager to show her anyway. Maybe she could help him fix it. When they arrived at the garden, Hades noticed how neglected it really was. How long had it been since anyone had taken care of it?

"Wow, Hades. This definitely is not what I expected when you mentioned a garden."

"I know. I'm sorry, Belle. Obviously, it needs a lot of fixing up. I wish it looked better."

"Well, it's not like a traditional garden, but I'm sure it has its own beauty. It might help if there were a few animals, but live ones probably don't exist here."

"Well, that's not entirely true. There is another creature here that is just as alive as me. The shadow bird."

"Shadow bird?" Belle asked.

"They very closely resemble the birds on Earth, but they're not easy to find or interact with. They don't approach just anyone."

"Would they approach you?" Belle asked, curious to see the birds.

"They might, if they feel that they can trust me. I guess this means that you want to go look for them."

"I would really appreciate that, Hades." Belle said, overjoyed that she would be able to see real birds again.

Hades and Belle went back to the library to find a map to where the shadow birds might be. Hades had hidden the map since he hadn't wanted Pain and Panic to find and frighten the birds. The only thing Hades remembered about the map was that he had hidden it in a book about magic. That narrowed it down to about 30 books. However, one book in particular caught Belle's eye. The book was thick and had a beautifully illustrated cover. She looked at the title. _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._ She had definitely never read that book before. She would have remembered.

"Hades, what's this book? I've never seen anything like it before."

Hades glanced over at the book. Then his eyes lit up. "That's one of my books that I brought back from the future. And coincidentally, the exact book we're looking for."

"It is? Why would you keep a map in this book?"

"Well, since it's a book about a secret room and I wanted to keep the map of the birds a secret, it made sense to keep the map in a book that no one would think to look in. At least, no one until you." He smiled and opened the middle of the book to retrieve the map. The map showed that the nests of the shadow birds were actually hidden in the garden.

Belle and Hades went back to the garden to look for the nests. Belle suggested that they search by what was supposed to be rosebushes. Once again, she had been right. Medium sized nests were located behind the bush and there were lots of shadow birds in them. The shadow birds had dark black and grey feathers, blue eyes, and sharp claws. They looked fierce and Belle was afraid to go near them, but Hades showed no fear when he bent down and gently picked up a bird. Instead of becoming frightened or trying to fly away, it just stayed in his hand.

"Go on. It's alright, Belle. The bird won't mind." Hades said gently.

Belle tentatively reached out her hand and softly stroked the bird. The feathers were unlike that of any other bird she'd ever encountered. Its feathers were soft and silky, like an angel's wings.

"What should we call her, Belle?" Hades asked.

"Angelique. Her name will be Angelique."

"That's perfect." Hades agreed. An ironic name since they were in the Underworld and there were no angels here (none except Belle), but the name brought hope. Hope that love and light could still exist in a place of fear and darkness.

The End


End file.
